Shattered Innocence
by fornarniaooh pancakes
Summary: At age five Naruto has decided that enough is enough and that he's leaving Konoha, and will come back stronger than ever. Follow Naruto on his quest to become like the legendary Sage and bring peace to the world with friends and maybe some family? Will mention some M rated themes tell me if you want it to be M.
1. Prologue

Shattered Innocence

**Hidow sorry I started another story but I had this idea and I couldn't let it go.**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

* * *

Prologue

3rd Person

The world is an alien place, sometimes even to its own inhabitants. Its people and places are all different and constantly change and evolve in to something newer and stronger. Sometimes there is a catalyst for such things, and that particular catalyst was one Uzumaki Naruto's fourth birthday.

Usually a birthday was a celebrative day with friends and family singing, dancing, and eating, with presents and sweets involved. This wasn't the case for Naruto. His birthdays were usually him trying and failing to get away from a mob that would then viciously beat him to the point most would die. This year they got dangerously close. The villagers this year thought it would be ironic if the demon reincarnated died from its own element: fire. So they captured and tied the poor child pariah to a post drenched both in gasoline and set it aflame. Had the ANBU actually been doing their jobs at that particular day that wouldn't have happened, as it was his protectors were drinking and having a good old time.

The backup was too late, not to save his life, but to save his innocence, to save his now former drive. When he got to the hospital and the ANBU that were supposed to be guarding him arrived the medical ninjas and backups almost literally tore them new ones. Especially one gray spiky haired captain who unknowingly did the worst betrayal to the child, he allowed the near death of his sensei's son.

Due to the child's amazing healing ability he was completely healed within two months and had no more scars two weeks after that. The only difference was his eyes they were no longer holding that innocence, they were cold like two icebergs had replaced the sky like eyes of the child's past. He was colder, calculating, and like a recluse, hiding from everyone, while the villagers were disturbed they knew that something had changed, that he wasn't the child who would ask why, he was the one who would kill them.

Many of the less intelligent tried to go after him to kill him, but he was gone, like he was a part of the shadows himself. He didn't vow revenge however unlike the many that were betrayed before him, he just vowed to show them how stupid they were.

He gathered, stole and borrowed techniques from the clan's and high ranking ninja around the village. Learning fuinijutsu, ninjutsu, taijutsu, kenjutsu, and basically every other ninja technique but he took a special interest in clones so that he could leave and none would be the wiser. He learned of his parentage, and he took everything from his parent's house, obviously they were too smart to leave anything in the bank in case the council members stole it.

He even met with his godmother, Hitomi Hyuuga, who told him when he left to take her daughter with him so that she could live without the fear of the caged bird seal. She also told him about her nephew and what happened to him and when he left to give the nephew a note explaining the truth behind his father's death.

He also met Lee an orphan from when he was younger; he was the only child that tried to help him out when they were littler. He had been adopted but because of his past affiliations with him his parents were horribly abusive so they got him out of that and the two became not only roommates but life-long friends. When it was time for them to go he created the clones for all three of his friends and they left out the front gate of Konoha; the place that threw their talent and potential aside were going to learn just how wrong they were.

8

Naruto's Pov

Tonight was the night that we were finally free from Konoha and all of those that tortured us. We headed towards Suna because something in my gut told me that someone needed us there. We slept during the day and walked during the night and luckily we had enough fabric to wrap ourselves up so that we weren't burned, or more specifically Lee wasn't burned because he had no ability to use chakra.

When we got to the gates we had to wait for the morning and sneak in to the city with a caravan so that we weren't noticed. Once inside we decided to go and find some stand to eat, and ate horrible ramen, but we didn't complain. Then we all went to the park only to find some kids ganging up on another boy about my age with bright red hair and a giant teddy bear.

"Oi," they look at me, "leave him alone."

"He's a monster," they all said.

"Huh, that's funny," I look at them with a psychotic smile on my face, "because that's what people in my village used to call me," they ran off screaming and I cursed grabbing the boy and finding someplace to hide.

"Great Naruto, now the mothers of this village will be after you," Lee said.

"Be quiet Lee," Hinata said, "he just doesn't like seeing people being treated that way," Hinata had changed since I first met her, she was like a mini copy of her mother and she no longer stuttered.

"Please leave, I don't want to hurt you, they're right I am a monster."

"You're not a monster," I said, "if you were you wouldn't have told us to leave so we don't get hurt, and besides you're a jinchuriki aren't you?"

"H-how?" He sobbed clutching his teddy bear like a lifeline.

"Because I'm one too, I hold the nine tails."

"I hold Shukaku, she's going insane because the seal wasn't done good, and she doesn't let me sleep."

"Well, Naruto is one his way to becoming a seals master just like his family, especially his dad, maybe if you come with us he can learn a way to help you," Lee said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I would like that, but I can't leave without putting you guys in danger, my dad is the kazekage and he would send out jounin to get us."

"Shukaku controls sand right?" He nods in confirmation, "well, then let's make a sandstorm, I control wind along with Hinata just release your sand, and make it angry, and we'll do the rest."

"Yeah, but it might take a lot of chakra Naruto," Hinata said.

"Yes, but we don't have to keep it up long, just enough for Lee to dig a burrow in the sand where we can hide, and live comfortably."

"Oh, a diversion, let's do it, but why not leave a clone?"

I smacked my head for my stupidity even though I was smarter sometimes that streak of impulsiveness and wanting to show off got the best of me. The boy started to giggle along with Hinata and Lee and then soon we were all laughing, but then we heard footstep and we were trapped only for two kids to come and look at the boy stupidly.

"G-Ga-Gaara?" The girl asked completely flabbergasted at the red head's laughter as he was rolling around on the ground banging his fists.

"So that's his name," I said recovering, "hi my name's Uzumaki Naruto, the girl is Hyuuga Hinata, and the boy is Rock Lee," the other two sober up but Gaara is still giggling.

"You got our brother to laugh, you must be Kami, he never laughs," a boy said. He had a cat-like suit and make-up on and his face and he was totally and utterly shocked.

"Yeah, I have to agree with you Kankuro, where are my manners, I'm Gaara's older sister Temari, the idiot with the make- I mean war paint is Kankuro, and the one with the teddy bear is Gaara."

"Ohayo, Temari-san, my name is Hinata it's nice to meet you."

"Ohayo, Hinata-sama."

"Please just call me Hinata, I hate the sama part.

"Ohayo Kankuro, my name is Lee, and the blonde is Naruto."

"Ohayo Lee, Naruto, and thank you for making my brother laugh trust me no one likes him."

"Because he's a jinchuriki?" I ask and they pale.

"How do you know that?"

"I'm one too."

"You're one but I thought that they were kind of scary."

"I'm usually pretty normal, but if I see any of those b*stards from Konoha village, trust me I'll get scary, especially that no good spiky haired jounin that was my father's student, he f*cking abandoned me."

"Oh."

"Sorry for ranting Kankuro as you can see we're kind of the rejects of our village, so instead of vowing revenge like the idiots before us, we're just going to show them how wrong they were about us."

"Wait but why haven't they told us about your disappearance, Suna is Konoha's ally you know?"

"Well, we created perfect clones of ourselves."

"Wait, if you can create perfect clones can you take Gaara with you, our dad wants him dead, and I can feel that something bad is going to happen to him if stays much longer."

"Well, one problem we're in a desert and I need a lot of water for the clone."

"Oh, well we're the children of the kazekage we can just sneak in and take some water, does it have to be clean."

"Well no, I'll just have to work harder to make him as pale as he is."

"Okay, clean water, exactly how much?"

"Probably like a gallon with how small he is, just make sure to add some over time so he can grow."

"That'll be easy, we'll meet you tonight with the water, do you need anything else?"

"Nope, the rest is pretty easy just a little bit of blood and something that I can do and he'll be fine."

"Alright."

"Yeah that would be good."

"You guys are sending me away?" Gaara said with tears in his eyes.

"Maybe for now, but this is so dad doesn't hurt you and that no one holds you back, and besides you'll have people that will understand your pain, so you won't be alone."

"I believe that it would be wise if you went with them Gaara," all three of them looked in horror at the old woman.

"Chiyo-sama."

"Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, before Gaara leaves I must all tell you something important before you leave, it's about why the kazekage treats Gaara the way he does."

"What is it?" They ask all three of us forgotten.

"Gaara is your half-brother, you three don't all have the same father, Gaara is the son of my grandson, Sasori of the Red Sands, which would make him my great grandson."

"That b*stard just because he's Sasori's son is that the reason he killed mom, to punish her, to punish him, for something that was beyond his control," the siblings lament angrily, "d*mn him, may Kami send him to hell, sure sometimes Gaara scares us," Kankuro starts sobbing while Temari is trying to hold it back, "but he's still our brother, which means he's a part of us through mom."

"Sorry to interrupt but you're going to help three strangers kidnap your great-grandson, and you trust us to do so without turning him over to the enemy or something?"

"Of course, because I can tell just by looking at you that you are a child, and your eyes have seen too much for someone your age, all of you three have, and I know that you will protect Gaara, you're already attached to him, I can tell."

"Thank you, Chiyo-sama, I'm guessing that many believe that you're senile but all I see is someone that like wine gets better with age."

"Such a flatterer, I'm guessing you're the yellow flashes son, and somehow related to my dear old friend Mito."

"H-how did you know my great-grandmother."

"Met her in battle and we decided to make peace and keep in touch, you have the same aura that many Uzumaki have, someone that is humble by nature, extremely protective, and like everyone from Whirlpool royalty you command respect and loyalty, and can stir even the most hopeless to battle."

"Whirlpool?" Hinata asks, "Where's that? I've never heard of it."

"Well, they tied to annexed into Fire Country after the last war, but they couldn't, most of the Uzumaki were killed, there are a few in Ame and the Land of Iron, the last I heard, but I fear that the snake from Konoha has some under his belt, but avoid him, I wouldn't doubt that he would not want to turn you and the Hyuuga princess here in to breeding cows for his own sick game."

"H-ho-"

"You're forehead doesn't bear the mark, you are a main branch Hyuuga."

"Wh-what doesn't that make h-her."

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga, I'm the heiress to the Hyuuga clan however with my father's broken spirit, my different elemental affinity, and my kind nature, I fear that my father would push me to unrealistic goals that I could not full fill, so I ran away with my mother's god child Naruto, and his best friend Lee."

"Ah, so the elders of the clan have finally made the play for power?"

"Yes, Chiyo-sama, they killed my mother, and are going to turn my little sister in to their doll, so I'm going to get stronger than show them what happens when you piss me off."

"Ah, you are going to put them in their place."

"No, I'm going to destroy them, get rid of the seal that is destroying my family and replace them with new people that will understand, and not try underhanded tricks to get what they want."

"Well, I like your tenacity, now you three are going to need a place to stay right?"

"Yes, Chiyo-sama," all three of us chorus.

"Well, then come with me, I'll let you stay in my home in till it's time to go with Gaara, now you three go back and act like nothing ever happened, now let's go."

We did as she told us and once we got to her house we almost instantly found a place to lay down and fell asleep completely exhausted and trying to make up our sleep schedule. It was very peaceful and we felt good.

8

Naruto's Pov

It was time to create the clone for Gaara and leave with him. He had a gourd filled with sand now and a scroll in a pouch attached to his sash. He was wearing a long-sleeved red shirt cut in a low v with mesh underneath, and brown pants and black shinobi sandals, he also had a black sash wrapped around his body (think Gaara's Shippuden and original outfit mixed, just without the chest armor and his shirt doesn't have the tails).

Once the clone was done we put it where he would normally be and we followed Gaara to get out of the city.

"So where to next Naruto?" Lee asked and Hinata nodded.

"To Taki, I think I feel another jinchuriki, and I feel like they're living a life similar to how mine was."

"You mean being hated by the general population, and not being able to fight back."

"I never had that problem, if I wanted to kill someone I could get away with it because I was Suna's ultimate weapon."

"That's horrible, you're a person."

"Yeah, not to most of the general population, and my former father."

"Do you think we should find you're real dad Gaara, I heard he's a spy master I'm sure he could hide us, I mean he's hid himself for this long."

"That's the problem, he's a puppet master he could appear as anyone, and anywhere."

"Like behind you," a monotone voice says.

We turn around and dear kami it was almost like a future Gaara was looking at us from like a portal or something. He wasn't very tall probably about five foot four at the most, and had Gaara's same spiky blood red hair and pale skin. He had brown eyes and seemed to have no emotion almost like he was made of wood (see what I did there).

"Otou-san," Gaara greeted him, "I see I finally meet you."

"Yes, Gaara I must warn you, I'm part of an organization that is after the bijuu, we'll go after you guys once your about fifteen, sixteen, you need to get stronger than us before that, I wish I was more a part of your life but I didn't want the kazekage to kill you, but I see you have found some friends, cherish them, they'll make you stronger."

"Who are they, un?" We see a young blonde haired male, "Wait Sasori-senpai you have a kid?!"

"Why is that so surprising to you brat?"

"I just thought you were to emotionless to even have women attracted to you, how old are you?"

"Five," Gaara answered.

"Where do you live?"

"I used to live in Suna, now I'm traveling with them, right now we're going to go to Taki."

"Why Taki?"

"I'm a jinchuriki, as well as the blonde, we believe one of our fellows is being treated horribly there."

"You're right, jinchuriki of the Nanabi lives there and she has been treated horribly she has green hair and her name is Fu."

"Thank you Sasori," told him.

"Yes thank you tou-san," and we left the two traveling to find our fellow and the way to Taki it was really hard because it was dark.

8

Hinata's Pov

It took us four days to reach Taki, and once again we had to hide under the cover of a caravan luckily we didn't have to wear as much clothing.

Once we were in we stealthily looked around town to find the jinchuriki of the Nanabi, and we found her in an alleyway. She acted like an animal, her hair was wild, as well as her green eyes, and her clothes were in tatters. She looked to find an escape route in till we heard footsteps they were loud obviously a civilian and sounded like the person was drunk.

"Demon come out come out where ever you are," he walked towards us, "well, well what do we have here more playthings today will be fun."

"Hah, civilian you can't take out a ninja," said Naruto but Lee beats him to the punch and beats him in to a bloody pulp.

"I hate child rapists," he then leaves a note saying that he had tried to rape some normal children but we took care of it.

We then grabbed the girl and took to the roofs in till we got to the forest, more jungle than anything. Naruto unsealed some camping gear and I took Fu to the nearest water source she needed a bath, and Naruto handed me some soap and towels to get the job done. She looked like she hadn't taken a bath in almost her entire life which was probably true so I was gentle but she didn't like me, I felt like a mother to some small child and thanked my clan for letting me babysit the younger members.

"Shh, shh, it's okay you're okay, no one is going to hurt you, I promise," she looks at me and I ask, "what's your name?"

"My name is Fu, 'n yours?"

"My name is Hinata, the blonde boy is Naruto, the black haired boy who beat up the bad man is Lee, and the red head is Gaara."

"Voice say blonde is Kyubbi, and red is Shukaku."

"Well, they're like you, they're jinchuriki, and that voice is the Nanabi, that's the reason they call you demon, because you keep a demon from killing them, but they're too stupid to thank you."

"Hinata, will you be my nee-san?"

"Sure imouto," and we get comfortable and finish our bath.

I think I'm going to like having a sister after all.

* * *

**Woooohooo one chapter which is over three thousand words wow, just don't ask for all of them to be that long because I'm not sure if I can, but I hope you like it.**

**Fornarniaooh pancakes out!**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Hello this is fornarniaooh pancakes and this is chapter 1 of Shattered Innocence and please don't flame if it isn't as long nine pages on a word document is hard to redo.**

**I DON'T OWN A THING! Except my storyline, and whatever I do to the story.**

* * *

Naruto's Pov

It took a while for the girls to get back from the bath, but I guess it's because of Fu not only the grime covering her but her own trauma.

She had bright green hair and eyes to match and a skin tone only a few shades darker than mine, her hair was long about to her waist. Hinata gave her a simple dark blue tank top, and black pants normal for a kunoichi and a spare pair of her blue shinobi sandals.

I unsealed rations for us, they were rice balls and onigiri with some vegetables, and while I love ramen I can't eat it too much or my growth will be stunted. Gaara ate in relative silence but put in what he thought in Lee and I's conversation while the girls talked. We all noticed that Fu spoke like a toddler, but she was learning from Hinata quickly, and her voice was raspy from disuse. She didn't eat a lot but I told her I'd save it for her. She didn't talk to anyone besides Hinata, but she did get closer to Lee than Gaara and I probably because she liked him for what he did to that, I'm wondering if I should call him this, 'man'.

"Naruto, where is our next destination?" Gaara asked looking at me with a curious look on his face.

"Whirlpool, I want to see if I can salvage anything, or find anyone, you know like a survivor that returned or something."

"Fire Country, the strongest of the five major villages couldn't annex it, what makes you think we can even get on the island."

"Easy, they aren't Uzumaki, I am and I bet it prevents those that haven't been allowed by my family, I am family so I bet they are going to let me on."

"Doesn't that sound like an island to you, and if it is how can we get on, it's not like we can rent a boat we don't have the money."

"Touché, Hinata, but what are we supposed to do?"

"We need to research it," she said thinking, "I bet someone knows about it."

"Or we fly," Fu interjected and she showed us that she had wings and hovered about three feet off the ground.

"Um, Fu, while that's a great idea, there's too many of us, we'd be too heavy," Hinata said.

"Not everyone, just Naruto."

"Can you carry me Fu?" I ask.

"I have a way to get to Whirlpool," we hear a deep voice say.

We all whip our head to the source and see a man with a very large sword. He has a mask on, seems to have an aversion to shirts, and had a Kiri headband on. He was a little bit buffer than the average ninja, and had loose pants with cow-like camouflage printed on it and black ninja sandals.

"Who are you?" I ask defensively.

"Forgive me, my name is Zabuza Momoichi, I'm from Kirigakure, and you guys are asking about Whirlpool right?"

"Yeah," we say in unison.

"Well, I think I have a way, you see I'm part of the rebel force in Kiri-"

"Woah, what's this about rebels?"

"Well, you see our Mizukage has been acting strange lately, we think that our daimyo has gotten someone to cast a genjutsu on him so that the daimyo can finally get rid of all bloodline holders, and of course those of us that don't hate bloodlines have gotten against him, while the others well they're against us."

"Oh, so let me guess you want us to help your side other than the anti-bloodline side or just being neutral."

"Yes, we wanted to go see if anything of our former ally was left, but after the last mizukage's betrayal we can't even get close to the island."

"So you want me to help you get there, well I guess that can help all of us, seeing as I get what I want along with you guys, we can help you out in the war and get stronger, and we can save people from mass genocide, do you think we should you guys?"

"Sure, and maybe in the process we can rebuild Whirlpool with people who don't want to live in water country anymore."

"Alright we start out in the morning, but can I bring my associate here we need a place to camp."

"As long as he along with you don't try anything."

"Thank you," he then leaves and comes back with a strange looking man.

He introduced himself as Mangetsu and a bloodline holder. He was pretty average size wise with lightly tanned skin and a Kiri headband just like his companion. (Just think of Suigetsu with a Kiri headband and that's his older brother). After that we all went to sleep with our entire group most likely having kunai under their pillows, with Fu snuggling in to a blushing Lee.

8

Lee's Pov

We got up and packed quickly and Zabuza and Mangetsu helped us get Fu out of Taki by creating mizu bushin as a distraction. Once we got far enough away we started to talk hoping to fill some of the time up so we wouldn't be completely bored.

"So blondie why didn't you think of using a henge?"

"First off my name is Naruto not blondie and-"

"I was born without the ability to use chakra, it's a medical condition."

"Oh, well Uzumaki's were seals masters, maybe they have some medical seals that would help."

"I wouldn't count on it, I can live."

"So what's with the girl with the green hair she had wings when I saw her."

"Well, myself, Naruto and Fu are all jinchuriki, and because of this if we become friends with our tenant we get special abilities, like I can control sand, Naruto can sense people's emotions, and Fu as you saw grows wings."

"Interesting, our kage is a jinchuriki you know, he has three tails what've you guys got?"

"I'm the holder of the one tail, or Shukaku."

"Fu's the holder of the seven tails, or Nanabi, and I'm the holder of the Kyuubi."

"Interesting, do you know where any others are?"

"Nope," we chatted in till I heard something.

We walked to where it was coming from and found a young child probably two or three years old and he was crying seemingly abandoned near the road. He seemed to have a fever because of his bright red cheeks, and a little bit of purple hair that was wild. It looked like he had been abandoned and he was scared and most likely confused looking for his parents. Hinata immediately walked over to him with Fu in tow and picked him up and tried to get him to quiet down.

He looked at Hinata like she was an angel from heaven and started to quiet down. She then started talking to him in baby speak cooing at him which he liked and giggled. Then a man came out and saw Hinata with the baby and said.

"Bloodline scum, DIE!"

He brought out some kunai and threw them at us but Zabuza blocked before any of us could do anything. He looked at the man with hatred and he just stood there looking at him in till our attacker said.

"Momoichi Zabuza, the 'Demon of the Mist' and fighter for the bloodline scum, and look at this another Hyuuga."

Naruto then gets defensive of Hinata, Fu and the child who is crying due to the usually suffocating KI (killer intent) but we stood tall not seemingly affected by it. Fu was a little scared but she must have been blasted with enough to not completely break down.

"Raiga, strange to see a fellow swordsman, are you going to kill us?"

"Hm, these brats are interesting, they aren't afraid of KI."

"Of course," Naruto said, "I've been blasted with enough that would make you wet your pants."

"How's that brat you're daddy abusive."

"No, I'm a jinchuriki, and trust me I've gotten wounds that would make you have a heart attack, that's what happened to the last Yamanaka that tried entering my head."

"Alright brat, let's see what you've got."

"Raiga, he's not your opponent in till you go through me, he's the heir to whirlpool, if he can get us in I will help him in till I die this I swear."

"So you're going to defend the brat, well then I'll just have to go through, huh?"

Gaara used his sand to block his attack and then had it wrapped around his body and squeezed in till he fell unconscious. He then kept walking as the two grown men were gaping at him in till he said.

"Well are you guys going to help us or not, let's go and stop with the interruptions."

This was going to be a long trip.

8

Naruto's Pov

It took us two days after the first day to get to Kiri and the camp with the rebels. The area was cold and misty and we were confronted by the leader who was about fifteen years old. She was tall and pretty with beautiful red hair and green eyes, but you could tell that she had seen a lot in her short time of life.

"Zabuza, what is this? What does this look like a day care center?"

"I would like to speak for myself, Miss…"

"Terumi Mei, so what do you want to say kid?"

"I believe that we can help each other, you see you want to see if there is anything salvageable on Whirlpool, I think I can get you there, because I'm an Uzumaki."

"Don't make me laugh kid, there are no Uzumaki's."

"Actually there are, you see my mother is what you would call the Crimson Death," they get awed looks on their faces.

"How do you know that?"

"Easy, my mother was an Uzumaki by the name of Kushina, and as such she was a seal master, she put a blood seal on the compound she would have lived in, and one swipe of blood and I was in."

"So, why didn't they announce to the world that you were her son?"

"My parents had powerful enemies you know, not just my mom but my dad too."

"Wait, no way, are you the Yellow Flash's kid?"

"Yep."

"Then why aren't you being guarded and treated like a prince?"

"Because I'm a jinchuriki, the demon that destroyed the lives of soo many that night, or that's what the villagers thought, and it's not like my heritage could be announced, Kumo and Iwa would be after me the latter for my head, the former to turn me into a breeding cow."

"So why are you here?"

"Ran away, I've been planning it ever since my fourth birthday, I was set on fire as a present that day."

Most looked horrified but Mei hid it and let us in to the camp telling us that only myself and one other could go to Uzio with them. I chose Hinata because with her obvious doujutsu she was in probably the most dangerous place on earth, and I wanted Fu to talk to someone besides her. We ate and rested for about two hours and then me, Hinata, Zabuza, and a few others that I didn't know left for Uzio. We just waited on the deck looking on to the sea; I hate to admit it but I was acting like an excited child, I had never been on a boat before much less even looking at the ocean.

Then right before everyone was going to go to sleep we saw a rock in the distance, and all the Kiri ninjas looked at me expectantly as we got closer. We passed right by it and everyone except me and Hinata, we were very confused, were practically celebrating like they had won the war and most of the adults started drinking.

"Um, what just happened?"

"Easy, that rock was the place that would always stop us, some type of seal I think, and we're past, we can see if something's there that could help us, you were right kid."

"Shouldn't you not count your chickens before they hatch Zabuza we need to look forward, everything could have been destroyed by the war."

"Sure kid, we're going to stop now, we'll finish in the morning, we started out too late."

"Kay," and we all found a place to sleep and then finally went to sleep.

8

Naruto's Pov

We got there early in the morning a little bit after sunrise and we proceeded with caution on to the island in till we saw a little girl. She looked at us and then ran away and we froze waiting for the worst to happen. She then came back with a man, he had her eyes and hair color so we assumed that he was her father.

"What are you Kiri b*stards doing here, how could you have gotten through the barrier?"

"Haruko of the infinite swords, we are not here to go against you, Kiri is in a civil war and we are rebels fighting for the bloodline users, and the reason is that the blonde is the son of Kushina Uzumaki, and he wanted to find his out about his home."

"So you kidnapped a child-"

"No, I came of my own free will, the village that Mito and Kushina loved treated me like a demon, so why would I stay?"

"Then why are you blonde?"

"Because, you know of her lover the Yondaime Hokage, well they had a child, and that child was me, but because of being a jinchuriki I was treated worse than dirt, and I ran with Hinata, the girl with me, and Lee, he's not here, and we kind of picked up three others."

"Hm, Hogosha-sama will want to hear your story and verify that you are in fact an Uzumaki."

"I'll do anything he wants, I just want to meet any family I have."

"Alright, only the boy can follow me the rest shall stay here with my daughter Kikyo, try anything with her, and you're dead."

"Yes sir," they said and I was led away towards the heart of the ruins following the intimidating man.

I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared of him, even if he met no harm to me just thinking of what Zabuza called him made me scared. He was strong I could tell that from his walk and his aura of power he seemed to exude just through contact and being around you was anything to go on. We walked in silence as I was too scared to even talk to the man but being a five year old I guess I've earned that right coupled with my past made me extremely cautious especially of those stronger than me. He didn't even look at me or I think he didn't but you can never tell, and then I felt his eyes on me.

"What?" I ask.

"Aren't you going to claim that ninja are superior to samurai or something? That's what most brats do when they meet me."

"Hah, I wouldn't do that, I can tell just from your demeanor that you aren't a weakling, you have the warrior's walk, and Zabuza spoke highly of you, and he's a ninja, besides people like that are more likely to die because of their arrogance, their stupidity in the belief that they are invincible."

"You're an interesting one aren't you, who taught you that?"

"No one, I learned through looking at the idiots in the village I lived in."

"Which one?"

"Konoha, they are the epitome of arrogant, especially the Hyuuga and the Uchiha, that's why I'm with Hinata, she's going to come back and show them all the weak spots in their taijutsu style, and get rid of the caged bird seal, the seal that enslaves the branch side of her family, and made her cousin hate her."

We walk in silence after that but I can see him smiling slightly in till he covers it up with an emotionless mask. Then we arrive and I see a man, a very old man sitting on a piece of debris and smoking a pipe looking out in to the world.

"Haruko, who is this?"

"He claims to be your great grandson, his name is Uzumaki Naruto."

"My great grandson eh how do you manage that?"

"I believe that my mother Uzumaki Kushina was your granddaughter, making me you great grandson."

"Don't be smart with me, I'm old but I'm not senile, and Kushina didn't have a child, or she did but he died in the Kyuubi attack five years ago."

"I didn't mean that you are senile, and I am five years old making me the right age, and I bet you think I'm not Uzumaki because I'm blonde correct?"

"Perceptive little b*stard aren't ya."

"The reason I'm blonde is because my father was the Yondaime Hokage, you might have known him as the 'Yellow Flash' or Minato Namikaze."

"How did you know his name you aren't the proper age to go to ninja school unless you got in early."

"Please they wouldn't let me, the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko enter the Academy early, hell I probably would be sabotaged because some civilian council member leaked that I was the Kyuubi jinchuriki and civilians in their infinite wisdom have decided that I am the Kyuubi incarnate, and treat me worse than dog sh*t."

"Wait, let me see your seal."

"Okay, but if you try anything I'll hurt you," I lifted up my shirt and channeled chakra in to the seal making it appear.

He examined it looking at every element of it, and from every angle and the look on his face was almost awed. He then sat up and pulled my shirt down ceasing the chakra flow.

"Interesting, an Uzumaki style seal, let me test your blood boy."

He took out a piece of paper and directed me to wipe some of my blood on it which I did after biting my thumb. It turned green meaning that everything checked out and he hugged me afterwards almost crying in joy and I hugged back.

"I thought you were dead, Konoha told me you were dead, thank Kami that I'm alive, but damn them for keeping you from me, I should go over there and beat them right now."

"No hii-ojiisan, then they'll know I'm gone, I put a clone in my place so they wouldn't know."

"Ah, you didn't want them to chase after you, you're a smart boy, so what brings you here on this fine day."

"Well, Kiri is in the middle of a civil war, with the bloodline holders going against the shinobi force of Kirigakure, and well they helped us get here, and I want to get stronger and war is the greatest place to do so."

"Hm, so you want me to help which side?"

"The bloodline holders, don't we have a bloodline, I think I read about it in my mom's diary."

"That is true, but first I must take you to the sacred place, it's slowly falling apart and I doubt it'll last much longer, come."

I followed him towards a cave made out of debris and I could tell it was once a massive structure most likely a palace. Even the debris being weather worn and destroyed still had remnants of extreme detail that was most likely beautiful to look at when it was intact.

"Hii-ojiisan, what is this place?"

"This would have been your home had you not lived in Konoha, and it hadn't been destroyed, this is the palace of Uzio, or the Uzumaki compound."

"Wow, it must have been beautiful."

"Yes it was, if only you could have seen it."

"So your name is Hogosha, right?"

"No my name is Sadahiko, but I was called Hogosha no Uzio."

"Oh, so Haruko uses that name so no one truly knows who you are."

"Yes, you are intuitive aren't you, yes that's correct, it seems that you've inherited your fathers intellect."

"Yes, so where are we going?"

"To the most guarded place that Uzumaki have, the garden of life."

"The garden of life?"

"Yes, the tomb of the Uzumaki's founder, and the only place that survived the combined attack in the last war."

"It sounds beautiful."

"It was, now it's dying, and I fear that everything left will be lost to time, and our great civilization will be nothing but a footnote in the history books."

We walked in silence in till we approached a hallway decorated with the most, and most complex seals I've ever seen in my life and I looked on in awe. He then directed me to a door and I wiped my blood on it and it opened swinging and groaning in protest from old age or disuse I didn't know. We entered and I could tell that if it was revitalized that this would be the most beautiful garden on this planet with medicinal herbs, flowers and plants, and things I didn't recognize, I wish I had seen it when it looked better. In the middle there was a nice sized and obviously manmade pond or lake, with a small also manmade island with a tomb on it and a red marble bridge leading to it.

"Usually we would take the heir of the Uzumaki clan when he began his training in the Uzumaki kenjutsu style with a real sword, but it doesn't have that much time left so I decided to take you now, you might be the last one to see it."

I walked towards the tomb almost being drawn towards it and looked at the beautiful sword that was displayed on the tomb. It was a katana that was a little bit bigger than your average one, and it was made out of a metal that looked like it was water that was stuck between frozen and liquid. I touched it and noticed that it was sharp even though it was in two pieces it cut me only for it to glow blinding me and then once it stopped the sword was whole again.

"I can't believe it, the prophecy came true."

"What prophecy?"

"The unnamed founder of the Uzumaki clan on his death bed said that one day his sword would choose a new wielder, and that Uzumaki would bring peace to the world on the brink of destruction."

"So I'm supposed to bring peace to the world, with the biggest player in said world hating me."

"Only Konoha hates you, if you are Kushina's son, than that means your Minato's son as well, and I doubt that the fire daimyo hates you, maybe you should send him a letter telling him the truth, or I could saying that someone informed me, because I need to talk to that grandfather and grandmother of yours, and then I'll come with you to Kiri to help the bloodline holders."

"Thank you hii-ojiisan, you have no idea how much this means to me, but what will I do with the sword in till I'm trained?"

"I teach you how to seal it away, and I'll hopefully be able to carry it if not you will in till you're ready."

"Hai, sou-sofu."

"No need to be so formal, Naruto, you can call me hii-ojiisan."

"Yes I know, but I wanted to show that I can be serious."

"You don't have to, I can tell that you've seen things that would make some of the most evil people in the world suddenly grow morals, you've seen the darkest part of human nature and survived it coming out stronger than they ever could be, you are much wiser than your age suggests."

We went out of the garden of life and I swore I could see some of the wilting plants perk up slightly in a way that civilians and most young ninjas would miss, but after what I've been through I smiled.

'_This whole bring peace to the world thin might be easier than thought, if I can make that happen just for being is the same room.'_

* * *

**OMG! OVER 4,OOO WORDS! I feel amazing right now hope you guys like**

**Fornarniaooh pancakes out!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hello ! Chapter 2 is up yay! Anyways I want to tell you guys I got the garden of life idea from Lord Rahl Master of D'Hara (hope I spelled that correctly), and his story ****Naruto: Heir of Whirlpool ****I definitely think that you guys should check it out, I also got the idea of Haruko from ****The Pathless Sage**** a story you guys should also check out. Now Disclaimer.**

**Kikyo: Do I have to**

**Me: Yes, you have to, do it for me, you'll love you're power if you do!**

**Kikyo: Kay, my author, creator, person who thought me up, whatever terminology you want to call it doesn't own Naruto, only her Oc's like me and my dad, and how the story plays out.**

**Me: Tank u, Kikyo, now IT'S STORY TIME B*TCHES! (Sorry if that offends anyone I didn't mean it too)**

Lee's Pov

It hasn't been the most fun time with Naruto gone, but I can manage it because Fū seems to have filled in for him and Gaara is warming up to everyone. Ranmaru seems to not like men and has stuck to a girl, or boy I'm not really sure what he is, named Haku who had recently been found in one of the snowier regions of Kiri. Haku has the ability to use ice by combing water and wind release chakra into ice more effectively than the apparent imitations in Snow country. Recently however we have been attacked by some chunnin and newly promoted jounin looking to get on the young mizukage's good side.

Flashback

'_It's nice day for here. It isn't as warm as it is Konoha but that's a good thing because it makes my body work harder.'_

_I was finishing my usual morning run when I spotted about twenty people going towards the camp stealthily. I recognize them as Kiri ninja some have chunnin vests and others only have a hitai-ate meaning that they're only gennin. I shake my head and I already know that they're going to be slaughtered, even though they might wipe a few of us out. I run towards the camp and find Mei very quickly and tell her._

"_Twenty gennin and chunnin are coming, I saw them on my morning walk, I think they're trying to attack us, but something doesn't feel right about them so be careful, Mei-sensei."_

"_Arigatō, Lee."_

"_Anata no kangei, Mei-sensei, should I evacuate the children that aren't ready to fight yet." _

"_Hai, get them out."_

_I ran in to the camp telling everyone to get ready for battle and grabbing any children even the reluctant Suigetsu who more than anything wanted to join them in battle. We were running towards a nearby cave but a group of maybe four gennins jumped down right in front of us. They all had sadistic smiles on their faces and looked confident in their ability to kill us as the smaller children cowered behind me, Gaara, Fū, Suigetsu, and Haku._

"_Well, well look at what we have here, seems the bloodline holders are trying to send their children off to safety, too bad you won't make it."_

"_You picked the wrong kids to attack, because right now," Gaara says acting insane, "mother wants you're idiot blood spattered everywhere!"_

_His sand moves to attack them and they easily dodge and I notice something._

"_You guys aren't gennin."_

"_Oh, look at the kid without chakra he's not as stupid as he looks, you're right we were just promoted to jounin."_

"_Well, if you were just promoted I think you don't have the skills of a real one, you're probably mid chunnin level but he promoted you to jounin rank to bolster his forces."_

"_But that still means death for you demons."_

"_Please you don't know the meaning of demons, did you know that you're kage is a jinchuriki which basically means he has an actual demon in his stomach, just like Gaara, and Fū here."_

_They seemed a little apprehensive when that was revealed and seemed to convince themselves that it wasn't true, and it couldn't be true. Then they attacked Gaara managed to keep most of them at bay the only problem is that since the climate here is wet it's harder to use his sand. One of them got pass and Suigetsu brashly engaged them with Haku following so he didn't die. Then another got passed and went straight towards Fū screaming._

"_DIE DEMON!"_

"_NO!"_

_I screamed and I closed my eyes tears squeezing out of them in till I heard a thud and everyone gasped. I opened my eyes and saw that he had run in to an earth wall that had just appeared out of nowhere. I then get closer to it and make my hand go down and it goes down with it, and I get a wicked smile on my face and decide to use it. I kick upwards and away from the group and away the man is sent flying through the air by a pillar of rock that I just created._

"_He can control the earth around him."_

"_I've never seen such a powerful kekkai genkai."_

"_He'll kill us easily."_

"_RETREAT!"_

_The leader of the group ran away and everyone followed him quickly as I'm smirking in triumph and then Suigetsu whines. We quickly enter the hideout without further incident and wait in till someone comes to get us, and a man by the name of Ao enters. He looks at us and says._

"_It's safe to go back now."_

"_Ugh, I'm so jealous Lee, how come you get the ability to control earth?"_

"_What!?"Ao screams slightly looking at me in awe._

"_Yeah, apparently I can control earth without the use of chakra, I used it to scare off some idiots trying to kill us on the way here."_

"_Is that why there was a weird earth pillar on the way here."_

"_Hai, Ao-senpai."_

"_We need to report this to Mei-sama immediately."_

"_Of course."_

Flashback End

Ever since that happened Mei-sensei has been trying to develop a taijutsu style that would go with my ability to control earth something solid and usually unmovable. Ao has been helping me with that turns out he's a Hyuuga from the cadet branch of the family, but he woke up one day in Kiri without the Caged Bird Seal, and a note telling him that everyone thought he was dead. Since that happened he's been here and when he heard that Hinata's mom died he was furious at the elders for doing that to her because she treated everyone like family no matter if they had the mark or not. He vowed to help Hinata create a new style to show his family their shortcomings and their own stupidity, and he was probably going to march in to Konoha himself and kick all of their a*ses.

Today someone spotted the boat that Naruto and Hinata left on, and Fū could not stop talking about her nee-chan and how she was coming home. She's actually been talking to a lot more people and a lot better now, and it's really funny how now that she can talk she won't sh*t up about anything. All of our little group and the more important people in the rebellion were waiting at the dock ready for them to give the news, and then we noticed something wrong.

"Why are there two boats?"

Everyone from the camp then started to gather in till Mei basically told them to back off or we would all fall in to the water. I paled at this because I had started to use weights and I doubt I could swim very well with those on unless Fū somehow helped me out of the water. So we waited in till they docked to explain what happened and why there were two boats. On the first boat we saw everyone from Kiri and on the second we saw a kid that basically looked like a slightly larger red-headed Naruto and Hinata with another girl about our age with pale skin and light colored hair that was almost white. Once both boats docked the red head walked over to me and he smirked saying.

"So Lee, you miss me?"

"NARUTO?!"

"Yep, apparently I'm a natural red head but the Sandaime hid that so I would be safe, but that didn't work, and he kind of sealed something else on accident, which made me dumber than I really was, and smaller that I was."

"So you're really a red head, guess you really are an Uzumaki after all."

"Himago, why didn't you tell me there was a Chikyuja that was alive?"

"Wait what's a Chikyuja, hii-ojiisan?"

"The Chikyuja were a clan that has been vassals of the Uzumaki for centuries, they had no ability to use chakra, and could control the earth itself, and they were taijutsu masters."

"Oh, so that's why I'm able to control earth."

"Wait you can control earth? When did this happen?"

"Um the camp was attacked and I scared off some newbie jounin, because one of them was going to kill Fū-chan."

"Fū-chan?"

"Um," I say blushing.

"Never mind that, so how do you two know each other?"

"We were both in the same orphanage when we were little."

"You two were in an orphanage?"

Naruto's great-grandfather seemed angry and he calmed him down by trying to avert his attention to all of our friends instead of Konoha.

"Hii-ojiisan the redhead is Gaara, and the one with wings and green hair is Fū she's Hinata's surrogate younger sister, and the little boy with purple hair is Ranmaru, and who's the other girl you guys?"

"Oh that's Haku, she's a Hyoton user that we found on the streets."

"Ah, wait Gaara where are you from, you remind me of one of my sisters friends Chiyo."

"She's my great-grandmother, and I'm from Suna."

"Ah, so I'm not the only one that's alive from our time."

We inch away slowly because of his strange aura, and then the same fair haired girl from earlier runs towards us with a man I can only assume is her father in tow. Everyone can tell that he is a very powerful man just from his gate although it's a little strange because of his daughter dragging him towards us.

"Oh, guys this is Kikyo, and her dad Haruko of the infinite swords, he's a vassal of the Uzumaki's as well."

"Ohayo, Haruko-san, Kikyo-san."

"Just call me Kikyo."

"Okay Kikyo, I guess you guys have quite a story, but what's with the extra boat."

"Oh, stuff we needed to get out of there, and some stuff to help you guys like chakra conducting metal and some rare minerals to get supplies."

"Cool."

8

Naruto's Pov

For the rest of the day we basically caught up on what we missed with each other, and got to see how we trained over the five days we missed each other. Hinata was practically dragged off by Fū to catch up and coo at a now cleaner and happier Ranmaru who seemed to like their company and was giggling. I was really surprised by Lee but I was also really happy for him and his new found kekkai genkai, and he detailed all the training he's been doing. I was introduced to everybody and Hinata was happy because one of her family members was here and could help her. I was a little confused as to why he would bow to her if they were from the same family, but I guessed it was just a Hyuuga thing.

"Oi, who's the red-head!?"

"Oh," Lee said acknowledging and Mangetsu mini me, "that's Naruto apparently he's naturally a red-head, not a blonde."

"Aw, and I had so many blonde jokes," he whined, "My name's Suigetsu, I think you know my older brother Mangetsu."

"Oh, I knew you look like him, but I didn't want to say it in case you got pissed."

"I know everyone says I look just like him, but I don't think I do."

"Actually you do, almost like his mini me."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, sorry if that's like a disappointment of some sort, Suigetsu."

"Now I can't insult him about how ugly he is because that would be an insult to me," I chuckle at this statement.

"Well, Suigetsu you could still prank him, I could help, I wasn't called Konoha's Prankster from Hell for nothing."

"Oooh, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship Naruto."

"Me too, maybe we could even 'prank' the anti-blood liners."

"You just made my day man, that sounds awesome, and I think Mei would actually agree with that because we just found a huge armory, but it's guarded by jounin."

"Please I could outrun the ANBU since I was four, and paint a monument in broad daylight while wearing orange, jounin will be child's play, literally."

"I can't but help over hearing the conversation, and I want in."

We turn around and pale seeing some of the adults and they were all smirking at us and I knew what ever was going to happen wasn't going to be good.

8

Five Days Later

Naruto's Pov

It's been five days since we got back from Uzio with my hii-ojiisan. Currently, we were both on missions while he was tracking down our family and my grandparents, I had to infiltrate and armory and seal everything into a huge scroll that reminded me of the Forbidden scroll in Konoha and get out. It was really easy to get in with Hinata telling me where any opposition was and my stealth skills honed from years of mobs and pranks getting in was a piece of cake. Once in I used the new jutsu that hii-ojiisan taught me the shadow clone jutsu, and while I could only make about three it did help in sealing everything away.

Then we hit the road block, we had put a genjutsu in place to hide the missing inventory, but we couldn't walk up and start sealing stuff away right next to a break room of some sort. We needed a distraction or we needed lock them in there seeing it had seals on it in case of prisoners and the door was a very special type of steel. Suigetsu decided that he would do it being that he was the brashest and since he looked like Mangetsu they would focus more on him and not even try to find any accomplices.

He jumped down from his hiding spot and teased them and ran through their break room only to close the door once they were all following him and locked it, blocking the handle with multiple things. Once that was done we quickly sealed everything else, dropped the genjutsu and avoiding all the men racing towards their comrades, and got out quickly.

"Mission Success," I say smugly after we were about a mile away and hidden amongst the vegetation.

"Well done Fox, we might have to use you for this more often."

"Well that was actually fun so maybe."

It was like this for the next few months with usually Hinata and Suigetsu doing infiltrations with me. We also trained a lot almost like we were going to die if we didn't, and we were probably mid- gennin by the estimation of our teachers. We also unfortunately had our first kills and while Suigetsu tried to hide it under a mask we knew he was hurting. Hinata and I were depressed for almost a week, but Lee and Fū found other talents to let it out in such as music and drawing. Apparently all the Chikyuja clan had an inclination towards music so much so that very few didn't seem to have it, and Lee didn't seem to be those rare few. Once he got his hand on a flute he's been playing it a lot and you can tell he's a lot happier and everyone at the camp enjoys it especially the children.

We also added a new member to our group or more than one. The first one was Kaguya Kinimaro who had a blood line that made him able to grow his bones, but it was hurting him. The second one was Jūgo who we had to help him with because apparently he could absorb natural chakra like the rest of his deceased clan which hii-ojiisan was helping him with. The third and fourth were a girl named Guren and a little merchant family boy who she killed the parents of, Guren had the crystal release bloodline. The fifth and sixth were two of my own cousins one with a foul mouth named Tayuya, and the other was a sensor and her younger sister named Karin. We also had some adults join us but not as many, but they sure were devastating to the Kiri forces even if they hid their identities. They were my own grandparents Senju Tsunande and Jiraiya the Great (yet perverted) Toad Sage. The second were two people that Jiraiya trained a girl named Konan and her former teammate now husband Nagato who was an Uzumaki making Konan one through marriage. I was shocked by their sheer power they could easily knock back armies, but they were only used for keeping everyone safe from anyone trying to enter.

Jiraiya was also a great help with Jūgo because he could access sage mode therefore he could access natural chakra though he had a harder time doing it than Jūgo. We figured out that Jūgo had a natural affinity for birds because he had summoned birds when we tried to get him a contract. In fact most of us learned something new about ourselves and our affinities for a certain animal. I naturally have an affinity for foxes not really a surprise along with Hinata because her clan's seals master sealed Kyuubi's mate known as Tentai no Megitsune in to her the same day of my birth. Suigetsu surprisingly had an affinity with the leopards, while Haku got the black panther contract. Gaara got the demon tanuki contract, and Fū got the demon bug contract while everyone else in our group was content to just not have to deal with summons.

Right now I can only summon three tailed summons my favorite one reminds me of a kit I saved when I was younger that I named Aki, and his name was Itazura meaning mischief and that kit caused plenty of it. Hinata only gets snow foxes for summons and she can only summon the one tailed summons her favorite being a beautiful bluish white kit named Yuuki. Jūgo can summon really strong summons while Suigetsu gets more frustrated every second because most of the leopards don't like him despite his natural affinity for them; the only one that did like him was a little female with dark fur that was a reject and had a lightning affinity. Haku managed to win over all of the panthers she could summon due to her natural kindness and how polite she was to them.

We're probably going to win the war by the time we're twelve or in Lee's case thirteen and Haku would be about fourteen and we're not really sure about Jūgo and neither is he so let's just say he'll be the same as Haku, Guren will be pretty old though like sixteen or something. It might even be sooner, but that's only if we do some serious training and fighting let's just hope we can.

8

7 Years Later

Naruto's Pov

"Fox to Volcano, I'm in."

"Good, now Fox, what do you see?"

"Well it seems to be like any other library, however it's a little bit too organized like the person who organized it had severe OCD."

"Fox," the person on the other end whined.

"Sorry, I see the history records, and damn that's a lot of scrolls," I whistle, "anyways there's also some wrapped up paintings, and someone's coming."

I hide making all of my chakra disappear with my scent in only a way someone trained by a really good sensor could, and hid behind the biggest pile of paintings, shrinking the scroll I had in till it easily fit in to the palm of my hand. My breathing didn't make a sound and my heart rate slowed so no one would find me, and I hear tired footsteps going towards the forbidden technique section. I hear a sigh and they slide down the wall and then their voice calls out and says.

"I know you're there, you can come out and kill me," I go out and sit about a yard and a half away from him.

"I'm not here to kill you, I may have killed, but I am no means an assassin here to kill you."

"You're young, you seem pretty tall for your age, I'm guessing thirteen."

"Twelve," I correct.

"So if you're not here to kill me, what are you doing here?"

"I'm taking the scrolls the last Mizukage managed to steal from my family, that's it, and I probably would have copied some forbidden techniques that only require huge amounts of chakra that most people don't have."

"Ah, so you're an Uzumaki, the newly dubbed Crimson Storm, you're considered an A- rank criminal allied with the blood line ninjas."

"Interesting you don't call them demons."

"I'm not under the genjutsu anymore, but I know I've caused too much damage to fix, and even if I didn't choose it for myself, I made my own bed therefore I must lie in it."

"Ah, so our theory was correct you were under a genjutsu."

"Yes, but I doubt you can change your comrades minds and I'll die."

"You're a jinchuriki right?"

"Yes, you got the information somewhere."

"Yeah the demon in my stomach, and I know that if you die then it's released, so I bet I could get them to just imprison you so that doesn't happen."

"I doubt that'll happen, I'll just leave to let you finish your mission, goodbye."

"Goodbye," and he left the room so tired he swayed like he was drunk, "Volcano did you get that?"

"Hai, we'll try to placate them with that, it'll probably work out better, and we'll just say to every other nation that he's dead."

"Alright, I'll finish up, and in a week we end this."

"Hai, let's go."

I get everything we need and more, and leave Kirigakure quickly only stopping to look back once I was on the hill outside the walls. I then quickly ran towards the camp avoiding everyone that could be hostile and I make my way to the familiar disguised door that has almost everything I care about behind it.

Once I enter I give the scrolls to my grandfather and keep the copies for myself, and navigate the tunnels towards our favorite spot in the underground compound. Over the years Lee had created a lot of these not only to confuse our opposition, but to hide our spoils from over the years and our people. This one we've been in for about six months and once I enter our favorite spot I'm tackled by the majority of my friends which wasn't an unwelcomed feeling. We had all changed over the years.

Hinata was my girlfriend. She had long bangs that mostly covered her eyes more so on the right side and her hair was down to her thighs. She was about three inches shorter than my height of 5' 5" and well developed which she didn't hide. She had two thin daggers made out of chakra conducting metal that she carried around as that was her weapon choice going well with her flexible style of jyuuken that reminded me of snake style. She wore a tight black tank top with non-transparent fishnet armor up to her neck, and similar tight black pants that were tucked in to mid-calf black combat boots with light lavender straps (think of Maka's boots except with light lavender instead of the silver and not as block-like). She also had a jacket that cut off right underneath her bosom area that was also a light lavender that matched her eyes.

Lee was about 5'6" and lean like most shinobi with his skin lighter than it would be in Konoha. His hair was cut messily almost like someone who doesn't really know what they're doing did it and it was still his shiny black. He wore a loose dark green tank top and black loose ANBU- like pants that were wrapped on the bottom with dark green wrappings and black shinobi sandals; he also had a black jacket with his clan symbol on the back. He had a bo-staff that was made out of a black metal, and a scroll attached to his belt that contained his flute.

Gaara was an inch shorter than me and looked very similar to when we met him except not as child-like and adorable. His outfit did a 180 however, he wore a white t-shirt, that had fishnet armor, like Hinata's, went up to his neck but it covered his arms, over that he had a dark red jacket with a black hood. He had black ANBU style pants that were wrapped at the bottom with dull red wrappings and black shinobi sandals, and a smaller gourd, than what he used to have, that was wrapped around his waist with a black leather strap. He also had two short swords attached to the same belt of his gourd and he had a tanuki symbol on his jacket sleeve.

Fū has also changed. She's about Hinata's height with her hair the same length but a slightly different style that's more rugged. She wears mid-thigh white shorts that are slightly loose but won't get in the way, and a red tank top with silvery white trench coat, finger less gloves to match, and black shinobi sandals that go to her knees. Her jacket has two holes for her wings to protrude out of, and her tan skin has also gotten lighter turning in to an exotic gold color. Kikyo had also changed and wore a lot of white because of her ability to shape her summoned swords in to wings. She had her hair long but she usually kept it in a half up do that matched the theme because of her light hair color. She also had a white trench coat but instead of wearing pants she wore this form fitting dress that poofed out slightly at the hips with a light blue sash. She had white heeled sandal like shinobi sandals under black transparent fishnet armor the only dark color on her outfit.

Ranmaru and Haku are like brother and sister and Ranmaru could use his limbs now. Haku wears her hair just as long as the other two girls except in a ponytail with side bangs while Ranmaru's hair is short and his bangs hang in his eyes. They both wear tank tops and ANBU style pants but they're colored differently and Haku has a shorter jacket like Hinata's while Ranmaru's is more like a sweatshirt. Haku wears navy pants and light blue tank top and her jacket is a royal blue color and she has black shinobi sandals. Ranmaru has black pants with a light gray shirt and he wears small blue shinobi sandals.

Guren had also grown close with the little boy she brought. She had long blue hair but it was a bit shorter than the other girls. She wore light blue everything basically with only thing not being that color was her black sandals and her dark blue leather jacket. She had a light blue deep v- neck t-shirt and light blue pants that were baggy and cut off at the knee. The little boy had well-kept dark brown hair and green eyes. He wore a black long sleeved shirt and navy ANBU style pants that were wrapped with the normal white wrappings.

Kinimaro is my height and has his hair long but he had bangs in his face and was no longer sick thanks to Tsunande and Hinata. He wears mostly white with a white long sleeved shirt that was kimono-like and white ANBU style pants, but he has black shinobi sandals. He doesn't carry any other weapons other than his own bones and normal ninja tools that are sealed in to his white gloves. Jūgo is almost 6' and his hair is a little longer and he wears and blue shirt and long loose black pants with black shinobi sandals he also has no weapon. Suigetsu just looks like his brother only about three inches shorter than me and with a smaller version of Zabuza's sword.

Tayuya has short red hair that hangs in her face and she wears a red mid drift top with fishnet underneath in the same fashion as Hinata's and short black shorts that are jean like with combat boots. She also likes the flute and sometimes she and Lee do duets to entertain everyone. Karin hasn't changed too much. Her hair is a normal length with one spot that just won't obey her and sticks up spikily. She wears glasses and has a black tank top with a dull purple and she wears black pants that are tight and wrapped on the bottom with dull purple wrappings and wears black shinobi sandals that have slight heels.

"How'd it go Naru-kun."

"Good Hina-chan, we might not have to kill the Mizukage because I talked to him, the poor guy seemed exhausted and ready to die."

"Geez, so it'll be easier for the final battle in a week."

"Yep Gaara, so how does it feel to be this close to seeing your siblings again."

"Good."

"Bet you can't wait to introduce them to Kikyo."

"Suigetsu really don't make me hurt you."

"You couldn't hurt me babe," he said to a blushing Karin, "well maybe but not in a bad way."

"HENTAI!"

All the girls scream and beat him up as we watch in slightly sick fascination while laughing insanely, oh just another day in our lives.

**Hah! FIVE THOUSAND WORDS HAVE BEEN WRITTEN! Oh and a couple things**

**First: **_**Anata no Kangei **_**means you're welcome**

**Second: I based the Chikyuja clan off of the earth benders from Avatar and a little bit of Terra from teen titans and for some reason I made them musically inclined (wtf? Mind)**

**Hope you enjoy and sorry about all the time skips, ja ne!**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hidow chapter three, the chapter where they return to Konoha and their respective villages and such. I realized something however, I didn't name the little boy that they found with Guren so he shall be called Satoshi and sorry for not doing that I feel stupid. I also said that he learned the shadow clone jutsu when the perfect clone is a mixture of the shadow clone the only difference then was that he didn't know how to correctly use it so he created that clone, will be better explained in chapter.**

**Anyways I own nothing and here's the next chapter hopefully I can get 6,000 words this time.**

Naruto's Pov

"Beetle here."

"Mole here."

"Bone here."

"Hawk here."

"Frost here."

"Badger here."

"Sword here."

"Leopard here."

"Duck here."

"Crystal here."

"Civ here."

"Kit here."

"Vixen here."

"Fox here."

"I'm f*cking here," we all groan, "so are we going to f*cking do anything or are we going to chat like f*cking old people."

"I resent that."

"Guys," Lee says, "we need to go now I see the signal."

"Finally," we spring in to action.

The bloodline force of about two thousand was up against a force of about five thousand strong which were practically foaming at the mouth to get kill the so called 'demons'. All of us sprung in to action with us disabling most of our opponents or knocking them unconscious so we didn't have to kill. We had our summons fighting and all of us were like a well-oiled machine that made our enemies call us the 'Blood 14'. It was so easy to take them down that by the time that the Mizukage came out I hadn't even broken a sweat, and he immediately surrendered so it was kind of too easy.

"Man," Tayuya whined, "that was pathetic, I barely broke a sweat."

"I'm sweaty."

"Well, you were healing everyone so of course you're sweaty, you're almost out of chakra."

"Tayuya be nice."

"Fine cous, I won't berate my younger sister."

"If anyone berates anyone that would be Karin to you not the other way around."

"That is correct Gaara."

"Aw shut up, and go lip lock your girlfriends."

"Tayuya what did we talk about, we're not like you in that sense," Fū said.

"Hey," and the girls start bickering while us guys are putting money on our girlfriends.

When Hinata wins, I collect my money and we enter our hideout going towards our rooms to pack. We all have kanji on our door to represent us that we painted on to our doors every time we go to a hide out. I seal everything and I'm done in about a minute and go towards Hinata's room knowing she packs her underwear first so we don't see it. She finishing up packing and is done in the record time of, drum roll, two minutes and everyone else is done around that time. We then go towards the auditorium or the meeting room and once we enter everyone starts cheering, patting us on the back, and congratulating us. We see Mei and walk up to her and we all go back towards Kirigakure so we can figure out who will be the next Mizukage, it'll most likely be Mei as none of us would be up for the job.

We stay for a week and Mei is sworn in as the Godaime Mizukage and the first female kage ever, and she thanks my friends, family, and I. She also said if we were to ever return to Water Country that we could be instated as jounins or apart of the ANBU. Suigetsu, Mangetsu, Karin, Tayuya, and Zabuza decided to stay in Water Country, and Karin and Suigetsu promised to see us in the chunnin exams. The rest of us headed towards Konoha to be instated as gennin because the graduation exam would be performed by our clones while we were traveling there, well Lee's clone already passed it so he would have to be instated as a gennin.

We had to go over the land and manmade bridge out of Water Country seeing people and they acted like we were celebrities. Fū splits off from us and heads towards Taki while Gaara heads off towards Suna after a very heartfelt goodbye from Kikyo that made Gaara run from her father. It took us about five days to get to Konoha in a straight line right towards our destination (I can't find a map of the elemental nations that I trust so bear with me this might not be right) and it was a relatively quiet trip.

3rd Person's Pov

It was relatively normal day for the citizens of Konoha, it was sunny, mild and nothing seemed out of the ordinary what they didn't know was that today wasn't going to be normal. The clones of Naruto, Hinata, and Lee carried out their normal lives knowing that today they were going to be dispelled as their creators and originals were coming home. The Lee clone still went to training under his teacher Gai acting generally enthusiastic about life screaming something about the flames of youth while training to the ground. The Hinata clone acted all shy and scared of her father, stopping at her favorite bakery on the way to team training, while blushing thinking about her fellow clone. The Naruto clone was hungry and waiting for a jounin sensei that was going to be late, heinously late, and was dozing off internally cheering that he wouldn't have to deal with his failure for team mates anymore.

Once their sensei arrived the blonde clone attacked his future teacher head on getting poked in the a*s and flying in to a pond that was almost conveniently placed to break his fall. Then he tried to get a bell only to fall in to a trap, and he tried to eat the bento's set out only to be tied to a post. Then he felt a familiar energy source and almost cried in joy at the thought of being dispelled so he wouldn't be tortured anymore, and then he was dispelled in water and a small puff of smoke.

"So I see you enjoyed tormenting my clone quite a bit," and the three looked at the person sitting in the tree before them.

Hurano Sakura gave him an appreciative look before shaking herself out of it convincing herself that her Sasuke-kun was better than him. Hatake Kakashi studied the figure in front of his small group mentally cataloguing everything about him. He was tall for his age about five foot four, five foot five, had familiar blue eyes and was otherwise unidentifiable. He had a unique katana that was a little longer that normal strapped to his back and he had sealing scrolls and a lot of them meaning he knew about seals. He was flanked by two figures that he couldn't see anything except for their size. One was huge most likely an adult and probably in the six foot range, while the other was smaller and seemed to be female.

"Who are you?"

"Really Kakashi, you don't remember me, I guess that's normal considering I'm not that idiot twig that was tied to your post, but I can assure you I am your sensei's son and the holder of the fox."

"Naruto."

"Correct, but the one thing you didn't know about me was that I wasn't even in the village, haven't been for almost eight years, that was an interesting clone that I created that was an experiment trying to make a blood clone."

"NARUTO?! STOP TRYING TO LOOK COOLER THAN SASUKE-KUN!"

"Shut up, you pink haired banshee b*tch, I'm not the stupid clone that loved you, I actually have a girlfriend so f*ck off, and shut up."

They were all shocked at this boy that they thought they knew just tell off his all-time crush, Kakashi knew that what he said was true, the child with the shattered innocence was back and there was going to be hell to pay.

"Hn, you're still a dobe that isn't stronger than me."

"Oh, please Sasuke, if I was a dobe than how did I win the civil war in Kiri, leave Konoha without being detected, and paint the entire hokage monument in broad daylight while wearing orange, and that was my clone, and not only that but a force of 40,000 tried to take out my family and not only did only 20,000 make it home, but they didn't succeed as not only am I still alive, but my great grandfather, my mother, and some of my cousins one of which is here."

"You're lying."

"Oh please you can refer to any history book before the Kyuubi attack to know that, the only reason you haven't heard it before now is because the Uchiha and civilians practically erased all of it, or put in restricted sections, if I was lying then why did the almighty Uchiha clan try to erase my clan's existence."

"SHUT UP! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO MOCK THE ALMIGHTLY UCHIHA CLAN!"

"Actually I do, considering the spirals on the chunnin and jounin are my clan symbol, a loan that we gave out, and not only that who was married to the Shodaime, oh my great-grandmother Mito _Uzumaki_."

"I SAID SHUT UP! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A USELESS WORM COMPARED TO MY EXISTENCE!"

"Aw is the Uchiha angry," he fires a grand fireball at me while I just coat my body in water chakra and nothing happens.

"Well, this is going to be eh Haku-chan."

"Hai, it will be Jūgo-kun."

Elsewhere

Yūhi Kurenai always prided herself in the ability to help others and connect with people that many don't want or feel they don't deserve a connection. One of these people was Hyuuga Hinata the heiress of the Hyuuga clan and was seen as a failure because she only made a few mistakes that many make. She also prided herself on the ability of knowing people so she was shocked when someone came by dispelled the Hinata she thought she knew and someone brand new replaced her.

She was confident, had long hair, had weapons, and she had the look in her eyes that told her that she recognized seeing death done by her own hands. She was sitting in a tree flanked by two people one was about her size while the other seemed to be a young child though she couldn't see due to their cloaks.

"Hi-hinata?" A strangely stammering Kiba asked and Shino had his eyebrow raised which was the only way that Aburame's showed their shock.

"Hai, I'm Hinata, not the clone you knew the original."

"Wait that Hinata was a clone? She had pheromones like normal human beings that seems illogical."

"Yes, but there was something off about her wasn't there like to much water in her scent."

"I knew it that's not normal, and it's not retaining water from like a period or getting chubby."

"You thought I was retaining water because I was getting chubby?"

"Yeah."

Hinata then attacks her now teammate like she would Suigetsu or in other words without holding back except from using the more gentle fist part of her repertoire.

"Ooooh, Hinata-nee getting them good, eh Kikyo-nee."

"Yep," Kikyo giggles, "this is gonna be fun, Ranmaru."

With Lee

Chikyuja Lee isn't the same as Rock Lee, he doesn't smile often, he's quiet and serious, and he certainly does not scream about 'the flames of youth' and how they burn. He also doesn't hug fully grown men to create a horrifying genjutsu that cannot be broken, not that he'd be able to break it anyways. As he looks at this terrifying version of himself he can't help but to be comforted in the knowledge that Satoshi and Guren we're here with him to observe this terrible sight with him.

"Gai-sensei, three people are here."

"I've been found out so it seems," and Lee jumped down no only to meet his clone but his teammates as well.

Everyone gasped seeing this boy so similar to their teammate that they almost thought it was a genjutsu and Neji tried to dispel it only to be met with nothing.

"Who are you?"

"I'm your teammate, or my clone is your teammate, I haven't been in Konoha in seven years, I trust that you got the letter Neji."

"How did you know about that, imposter?"

"First off if anyone is the imposter it's the boy in green spandex, you can look and see that my chakra pathways are identical to the clone's own."

"You're right," he said after about five minutes, "but how'd you get out without being seen?"

"First off no one would have cared if an orphan without the ability to use chakra and with ties to the demon brat disappeared, and second do you think I'm the only one? Naruto, Hinata and I left seven years ago, befriended two jinchuriki named Gaara and Fū, and then went to Kiri only for us to become the Blood 14 with two people in the trees behind me and others we met in Kiri."

"The Blood 14, which one are you? I heard they were A- rank threats."

"I'm the Dokō Kikai."

"You mean the child that can control the earth without hand signs?"

"The one and only, turns out my real last name is Chikyuja, a clan who have no need of chakra to control the earth around us, my clan were once vassals for the royalty of Whirlpool, in till your ally was destroyed and I was the last one to be born, and almost all record of Uzio were destroyed or hidden courtesy of the Uchiha clan desecrating and destroying anything of one of its fellow founding clans, the Uzumaki, their responsible for the swirl on everyone's back, and I doubt that Naruto will let Konoha use it after what this village has done to him."

"I believe we need to go see the hokage about this."

"Yeah, but trust me you're not going to be alone in there."

8

Sarutobi Hiruzen's Pov (aka the Sandaime)

Sarutobi Hiruzen was and old man long past his prime and while patient sometime had a very hard time dealing with certain things like the situation just presented to him. Three teams (one of which hadn't even passed yet) had entered his office with multiple people, after he had just been yelled at by his former students (one of which vowed to never return), claiming that the only uncloaked people were in fact originals of the clones that everyone knew and loved figuratively speaking of course. With them was a man that was probably older than Konoha itself and with power and knowledge to destroy it, a ninja that he thought was long dead, and a man he thought was just a legend.

"Who is the best equipped to tell the story from start to finish?"

"Naruto," everyone that had arrived in Konoha said pointing at the red head with whisker marks.

"Alright Naruto, what exactly happened?"

"Well it all really started on my fourth birthday," he and Kakashi wince, "as you already know the injuries and I'd rather not relive it let's just leave it at that, anyways after that I decided that I'd leave the village and come back a lot stronger, to show everyone how stupid it was to mess with me, over the next year I learned as much as I could in almost every ninja subject, and when I was stupidly trying to create a mizu bushin, a blood clone and a shadow clone, at the same time, it didn't work and instead I combined all three, and I created the clone that you thought was me for the past seven years, then when I turned five I made the clones for myself, my god sister Hinata, I call her that cause her mom was my god mother, and Lee, and left the village leaving everyone none the wiser."

"Amazing escape, but what have you been doing these last seven years?"

"Well, after that something in my gut told me to go to Suna, and while we were there, we met and made friends with Subaku no Gaara, and his siblings Temari and Kankuro, we also met Chiyo-sama, and we created the same type of clone for him and headed towards Takigakure, because we felt another jinchuriki there, so we went there, and found Fū and got her away from a not so G rated situation, anyways Chiyo-sama had told us about Whirlpool and I wanted to go there to see if any family had returned, or I could salvage anything useful, while we were trying to figure out how to find and get on to the island we met Momoichi Zabuza-"

"The A-rank criminal that tried to assassinate his kage?"

"His kage that was under a genjutsu that made him commit mass genocide, anyways he told us he could get us there if we would help out in the civil war that has recently ended in Kiri, but was still in its infancy then, he and one of his associates and bloodliner named Mangetsu, camped out with us, and then got Fū and the rest of us out by causing a diversion, after that we traveled towards Kiri meeting Ranmaru on the way, and saving him from death, and when we got to Kiri, Hinata and I went to Uzio along with several former rebels, and we met Haruko-sensei, and hii-ojiisan, and I got the Arashi sword, and while this was happening everyone else in our group was training, and Lee found out that he was the last of the Chikyuja clan, and clan that had no ability to use chakra, but they could control the earth around them, then we met some more people some of which are in Kiri or here, and we fought in the war, Hinata, Suigetsu, one of our friends that resides in Kiri, and I usually did missions that required us to sneak in to guarded places like armories and seal away all of its contents, and we fought in the war, we're all considered A-rank shinobi, I'm the Shinku Furasshu, Hinata is the Yuki Kitsune, Jūgo is the Hōkusēji , Lee is Dokō Kikai, Haku is Kirā Shimo, Kinimaro is the Hone Tsukaite, Ranmaru is the Subete no Mirume, Kikyo is the Ken Tenshi, Guren is the Kurisutaru-zu, and Satoshi is the Mezurashī Yōgi-sha."

"Where is the rest of the Blood 14?"

"In Kiri, two of them are gonna come in the next chunnin exams, their names are Suigetsu, and the other is a cousin of mine named Karin, and her older sister might come, her name's Tayuya, and then Gaara is in Suna, and Fū is in Taki so Konoha doesn't cause an international incident."

"Alright, call everyone from this last graduating class, with all these new candidates, we're going to have to completely rework the teams, the only reason you are gennin is that all of you, besides Hinata have no formal ninja training, Nagato and Konan shall be tested to see if they deserve to be jounin, and Tsunande will you be staying?"

"Hai, and as Naruto is my grandson, Sadahiko is my great uncle, and basically everyone else besides Jiraiya, and Hinata have a home, I will invite everyone with me to live in the Senju compound."

"Are you sure Tsunande?"

"Hai, if Naruto resides there he'll be protected, and based off of observations I've made of his blood, my mago is the prime candidate to inherit the Mokouton, which will most likely be triggered in a few years."

"And sensei, I wish to have Jūgo as my personal apprentice, he's been training under me for years, and I believe that he would do very well with others, because if he doesn't let out natural chakra in regular intervals it could lead to disaster, and I don't trust some regular jounin to notice the signs or even care, if they're that biased against Naruto, to even stop this in some misguided attempted to get back at the Kyuubi."

"I understand and approve the Jūgo as you're personal apprentice."

"Arigatō sensei."

"Well, all the children besides Lee, and Jūgo will turn up at the Academy in a week for new team assignments, is that correct?"

"Hai," they all chorus.

"Well, everyone except my two students are dismissed."

They all leave the room quickly and quietly being that the noisiest people that could be in the room were all at the hospital either visiting somebody or the patient themselves. He then turned to his two students sighing in defeat and putting his hands up in surrender so that he preferably wasn't punched through a wall.

"Hopefully, we can talk in a civilized manner about this, and not physically harm each other."

"Alright sensei," she said sitting down in a chair in front of his desk with his other student following, "let's do just that, now, I believe that my himago is showing everyone around Konoha along with Hina-chan, and Lee-kun, so I want to know something, why is it that you decided in your infinite wisdom to hide my grandson away from me and put him in an orphanage so that he could be exposed to the bigotry of the village, that shouldn't have been there in the first place because his jinchuriki status shouldn't have been known to the general public?"

"I was sick with grief and exhausted and stupidly told the council about Naruto and his status, only for the civilians to spread nonsense that he was the Kyuubi in human form, I know this doesn't help at all, and for that I'm sorry, I know I have no excuses."

"Your right about that sensei, you have no excuses, you're lucky that Sadahiko told me about him, but after I was told about all the injuries that he remembered I was about ready to march in to Konoha to kill you and every civilian in that council and Danzo especially, now I'll go and work at the hospital with Shizune."

"I thought you were scared of blood?"

"Not anymore dealing with Naruto kind of makes you immune to a lot of things."

"That's for sure, I'm gonna do some research."

"Oh hell no Jiraiya, I'll kill you before that ever happens," and his two students run out of the office via his window.

"This is gonna be a hell of a week."

8

Naruto's Pov

We were walking around the village and the villagers were looking at me, whispering and pointing at all of us while we just smirked at their idiocy. The girls were blushing looking at us and winking while our girlfriends were glaring at them and using killer intent to scare them off which most did unless they hadn't fainted. We chuckle and head towards my favorite restaurant, and order smirking at Teuchi when he didn't recognize me in till I said.

"Teuchi, how come you don't recognize your favorite customer?"

"Naruto? Is that you? Dear Kami you're a red head."

"Yeah, I'm guessing you want to know what happened?"

"Yes," and I explained the story pointing out to everyone that was with us and he seemed elated that I had friends in and out of the village.

After that we went around the village and through the woods to find my favorite spots and all the hiding spots I used along with some of the foxes I had saved. Then we went towards Hinata's house to drop her and Ao off at the Hyuuga compound, with most of us snickering wondering what her families reaction will be to the new Hinata. Then we saw a drunk Gai walking down the street with a buzzed Kakashi and tried to avoid them in till Gai grabbed Lee and started sobbing in to his shoulder, and Kakashi asked me to talk. I told them to get Lee out of that awkward situation while I went to talk to my father's only living student, and we ended up at the memorial stone.

"Naruto, I know you're angry-"

"No Kakashi, it's been years, no use in holding a grudge against someone who had his head stuck to far in to his a*s because of grief, I'm still angry but I'm mature I won't beat you, all I'll tell you is to grow up, look around you, and get over your grief, you've mourned long enough," I then left the Cyclopes to contemplate my words from this mostly one sided conversation.

I track everyone to a nice house that my baa-chan says was her family home, otherwise known as the Senju compound. It was old I could tell and it wasn't used in a long time but baa-chan had been working on it for about two hours. I created some shadow clones to help with the clean-up used to cleaning from what I've done over the years and from when I lived on my own when I was little. We get the entire compound clean before dinner with the help of clones, and we eat some cup ramen promising to shop tomorrow, and we each pick a room. Afterwards we paint our kanji on the door with some left over paint from Kiri and fall asleep ready for everything to happen tomorrow.

8

When they dropped off Hinata and Ao

Hinata's Pov

We enter the gate getting shocked looks from everyone and Hiashi comes out already informed of what had happened during the tour of the city. I stand tall with my head held up high and my eyes narrowed looking at the man I should be calling father, but he had lost that right when my mother died because he had died with her. I walk up to him casually like nothing had happened and he tried to slap me only for me to grab his hand and say.

"Try that again and all that hair you value oh so much will be cut off and shoved up you a*s," I then throw his hand with so much force that he stumbles away from me and casually walk up to my room like nothing of great importance had just occurred in the past few seconds.

Ao stays behind covered in his cloak in till someone asks, or more like demands.

"Who are you to come here scum?!"

He lets the cloak come off of him and there is Ao supposedly dead branch member Hyuuga with no seal on his forehead and a smirk decorating his lips. He looked in the crowd for Neji and walked over to him, put his hand on his head, shocking the adolescent, and ruffled his hair saying.

"It's good to see you, Neji-oi."

"Oji-san, you're alive, but how?"

"Not really sure, but I'm here, sorry for leaving you all these years, kid."

I then turned to walk to my room smiling slightly and once I was in my room I grimaced at how plain it was, and I know I sound like a b*tch but really couldn't my clone make it look like I lived there all my life instead of someone who had just moved in? I sighed and decided that I'd go to the store to get some paint, and that I'd paint it tomorrow whether or not my dad liked it. My sister then walked in looking awkward radiating innocence that I knew was fake along with her timid smile.

"You can drop the act Hanabi, I know you're faking it."

"Ooh, you can actually sense things sis, guess being in Kiri did do something for you after all."

"Oh yes it's done a lot, I've stolen," I inch closer to her, "I've cheated," she backs up because of my insane smile, "and I've killed, in a fight, and pretending to heal someone, and guess what sis, don't think that I won't hesitate to kick your prissy little a*s if I feel like it, to rattle that ten foot pole that seems to be stuck there."

"Please you couldn't hurt me even if you tried, I'm your imouto you don't want to hurt me," I grab her by her hair and literally kick her out of my room and lock the door but not before saying.

"Sorry but it seems that you haven't gotten the memo that you've been replaced by someone who actually has common sense."

I unpack everything and grab all the beige jackets in my closet and walk with them to the outside and find an empty trash can, put them in it and light them on fire with a small and practical fire jutsu. I then walk around the compound to see if anything was going on that was weird. I then see one of the main branch children around my age about to use the Caged Bird Seal on a child no older than six, and I remember all the times he used to beat me up when I was little. I grab him by the collar of his oh so expensive kimono and get a chunk of his hair in the process and lift him up so he could only stand on his tiptoes and throw him in to a wall, and walk towards him, and pick him up by the front this time and say threateningly.

"If you try to use that seal on anyone I will personally make sure that you will never be able to have children, and if you doubt my abilities well I was taught by the Slug sannin herself, I'll know exactly how to cause you the most amount of pain without killing you, now scram."

He gets up wincing and limps away as everyone stares at me in shock, but I don't look at them and instead go to the sniffling little girl and give her a pretty handkerchief that I got with some of my bounty money and use it to wipe her tears away. I shush her and pick her up placing her on my hips and rub her hair which is down to her shoulder blades and a very pretty light brown that had little hints of dirty blonde in it distinguishing her from the rest of the clan's normal dreary brown.

"What's your name little one?"

"M-my na-name i-is Mi-Misaki."

"Well, hello Misaki my name's Hinata, are you alright? I got to him before he activated it hopefully."

"Y-ye-yeah."

"Well then that's great, so how old are you Misaki?"

"I-I'm fi-five my bir-birthday's ne-next we-week tho-though."

"You're going to be six huh, if there a reason that he was trying to use that horrid thing on you?"

"I-I ca-can't qu-quite gra-grasp the jy-jyuuken."

"Why is that?"

"I-it fe-feels to sti-stiff to m-me, a-and I-I wa-was se-seeking hi-him o-out fo-for he-help"

"Oh, I know what's wrong, you're a water or a wind type and the jyuuken is and earth style kata."

"Wha-what do-does tha-that me-mean?"

"Well, you're too flexible or wild for the jyuuken, you're chakra type affects your body and how you can use your taijutsu."

"O-oh, ca-can so-someone he-help me wi-with tha-that?"

"I could, but you have to promise me no stuttering from now on okay?"

"Okay, when do we start Hinata-sensei?"

"We start at six in the morning meet me at the old dojo."

"But no one uses that dojo."

"That's why we're going to use it, see you Misaki-chan."

"See you in the morning Hinata-sensei."

I put her down and keep walking around the compound to see if anything is wrong and a bunch of children are practicing jyuuken looking tired, exhausted is the better word for it. They are all in the Hyuuga training uniforms and I see an elder driving them and hitting the children with a stick once they showed any hint of weakness or the exhaustion in their stance. I'm angry at him because I know that he's the one that poisoned her mother's tea in till it eventually killed her over time so I waited in till he was about to hit the next child and got in the way of him hitting them and held the stick. I take it from him, break it in half, throw it in to the nearest wall, which happens to be his house, and the two pieces bury themselves in to said wall in till there was about an inch left of the stick exposed. I then look at him and focusing almost all of my KI on to him which I can see he's shocked at the mere amount that I can create and I say.

"You try this again you old b*stard and I'll personally make sure that you leave the mortal plane earlier than expected, so you can enjoy hell, now scram," he does just as I commanded running in to his house and the children almost start cheering.

"How long have you guys been at this?"

"About five hours without rest Hinata-sama."

"Stop with the sama, and even I don't do that, you kids are definitely tough, so why did this happen?"

"Well, some of the kids haven't been doing good in the jyuuken style so elder-sama decided to drill us in till we were good."

"Can I see all of the kids that have been doing poorly in jyuuken, don't worry I'm not going to punish you, I just need to figure out something," and five children three boys and two girls step forward timidly as I create a clone and send it out for chakra paper which it brings back in about ten minutes, "alright each of you get a paper to test your chakra affinities."

"Uh, Hinata-san, don't all Hyuuga have earth type chakra?"

"No, the majority do, however I'm one of those rare few that have a water affinity, and a secondary wind affinity, so people that struggle with the clan style usually have different chakra affinities therefore they can't do earth style katas correctly."

"Oh," most of them chorus in understanding although I can see some of them just agreeing because everyone else is.

The children test out there affinities one by one and I can see two water affinities, two wind affinities, and one lightning one which was probably the most exciting one of the day. I then leave them with the same instructions as Misaki and them calling me sensei as well, and I walk back to my particular house and my father tries to talk with me. I ignore him walk up to my room and when he enters there I tell him.

"You have no right to berate me like you're a father, you died with kaa-chan, and all that I see is a shell of a man trying to act like he's whole," and I promptly push him out of the room and slam the door in his face knowing that this will be a looong week in till I'm an official shinobi.

8

Hinata's Pov

I wake up bright and early in the morning and head towards the old dojo seeing that it's getting dusty and the floors are looking to good I send out some clones to purchase my paint and something for the floors along with enough cinnamon buns for me and the children. After that all of us clean the dojo floors quickly admiring our work once it was done and finding the shocked faces of the children because I had cleaned something.

"I cleaned something guys it's not that amazing, I was in a war for seven years without the branch family to do my bidding, not that I'd do that anyways I don't like to rely on others or use family for my own gain, now did any of you eat?"

"Um not too much we were nervous," Misaki said with all the others nodding in agreement.

"Well, it's a good thing that I brought these," I hold up the cinnamon buns, "now each of you get two because these are nice sized and I don't want you guys getting stomach aches or being held back by too full stomachs okay."

They ate quickly and we got to practicing and I tried to help them as much as I could, handing out taijutsu kata scrolls, two from my own style, and one from my surrogate imouto Fū. They start integrating the styles in to the jyuuken but I know that it's going to be a long and hard journey because I know from experience.

**OMFG! OVER 6,000 WORDS! I'll get to say it' over 9,000 soon at this rate I'm sooo happy. Anyways sorry for all the Pov changing but it was necessary for the chapter and next chapter I'll hopefully get to the Wave Arc. See ya next chapter, fornarniaooh pancakes out!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Hidow fornarniaooh pancakes here with chapter 4 of Shattered Innocence, and I realized something I didn't tell you what their names in the bingo book meant so**

**Shinku Furasshu = Crimson Flash (Naruto)**

**Yuki Kitsune = Snow Fox (Hinata)**

**Hōkusēji = Hawk Sage (Jūgo)**

**Dokō Kikai = roughly Earth Wielder (Lee)**

**Kirā Shimo = Killer Frost (Haku) **

**Hone Tsukaite = roughly Bone Wielder (Kinimaro)**

**Subete no Mirume = All Seeing Eye (Ranmaru)**

**Ken Tenshi = Sword Angel (Kikyo)**

**Kurisutaru-zu = Crystal Figure (Guren)**

**Mezurashī Yōgi-sha = Unusual Suspect (Satoshi)**

**And just to clarify Naruto is A-rank so about Zabuza's strength he won't be able to take down a sannin or kill Akatsuki members, only if he uses the Kyuubi, and even then he'll probably lose**

**I don't own anything**

Naruto's Pov

It's been a week since my friends and I have arrived in Konoha from Kiri, and while all of us were supposed to go to the Academy, Guren pitched a fit and is now a chunnin of Konoha, and Haku gained that rank from working at the hospital. Satoshi and Ranmaru have to start their first year of the Academy because of their age, while the rest of us cheer them on we knew that they were disappointed. We all got up early and trained meeting Lee's insane sensei which would compete against his student in races and contests of physical strength, it was really funny to watch and Gai, and he had new found respect for Lee.

Hinata has been training some kids in her clan and says that it's been going great, they were very attentive learners and very hardworking as well. She actually brought them over once and I helped the wind types learn some ninjutsu associated with their element, and, with the help of my jiji and hii-ojii, got the cursed seal off their foreheads. They rejoiced and thanked us very much, and Guren helped the little one that had the lightning affinity. Hinata had also started teaching them medical ninjutsu which was easy to them because like all Hyuugas they had been drilled in chakra control as soon as they could walk.

As we walked in to the classroom people looked at us especially Kinimaro and Kikyo because of their fair hair and skin because light colored hair was rare in Konoha most have black hair. I had some girls looking at me funny and Ino asked.

"Well, who are you handsome?"

"You went to school with my clone for years Ino, it's me Naruto."

"NARUTO?!"

"Well if you're Naruto, then who's the Hyuuga next to you?"

"It's me Hinata you idiots."

They all stare at us with shocked faces and we all take seats as near as we can to each other as they're still staring ahead at the spot where we were at, and Iruka enters and seeing all the shocked faces knew that this was going to be a loong day. He then snapped everyone out of their stupor only for Kiba to look at the new Naruto and along with Sasuke pronounces.

"I WANT TO FIGHT YOU!"

"Wow, I feel so popular right now, but let's get our new team assignments before shall we gentlemen," everyone was shocked at how he was speaking gone was his tramp-like speech and it was replaced with eloquent, articulated, intelligent speech even when his words were dripping with sarcasm.

"Thank you Naruto, now team…" everyone listens for their name to be called so that hopefully they'll be able to pass this time, "Team 7 will be Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Aburame Shino, you're sensei shall be Hatake Kakashi, Team 8 will be Hyuuga Hinata, Kaguya Kinimaro, and Inuzuka Kiba, you're sensei will be Yūhi Kurenai, as Team 9 is still active Team 10 will Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chouji, you're sensei will be Sarutobi Asuma, Team 11 will be Uzumaki Naruto, Burēdo Kikyo, and Ryou Takeshi, your sensei will be Gekkō Hayate, you are dismissed in till after lunch and then you shall meet your new senseis."

I studied my new teammate. He was about my age but then again most of us in this grade were the same age. He had short wavy black hair that was slicked back but he had very thin spikes framing the side of his face as if he didn't have enough gel or had worked out. He was pale but you could tell that it was from very little exposure to the sun. He also had very strange looking amber colored eyes that I bet many girls would find attractive. He was average height and seemed to be adding some weight so his body could grow taller, which meant he was a slightly early bloomer. He had black baggy pants that were wrapped in white bandages at the bottom as was his kunai holster which was on his left side making him left handed. He had on a dark grey t-shirt with mesh covering the rest of his skin.

All of us filed out of the room myself and my friends going to the top of the hokage monument via our various shunshis, which I have to say that Kinimaro's is the coolest it looks pretty bada*s with skulls floating around him. After we eat, we leisurely make our way back to the academy considering we're almost right above it, and go sit with our teams in till Sasuke and Kiba start going off on me.

"Alright fine, I was hoping that our jounin senseis would get a good impression of us, but apparently you don't want that."

We go outside and a weary Iruka-sensei announces for us to start after telling us that we couldn't kill each other, it was two versus one. All of the Uchiha fangirls were cheering on 'their' Sasuke-kun, while everyone that I knew was cheering me on in their own way. Kikyo was straight out cheering, Hinata was giving me a pep talk through a telepathic bond from our tenants, and Kinimaro was giving me a smirk and had a look in his eyes that said 'give 'em hell'.

Sasuke charged right after an impulsive Kiba both brandishing kunai which I blocked with my sword's sheath and held them back easily with only one hand. Kiba brought a leg to hit me under my guard but I held it in my free hand, and when Sasuke tried the same thing he hit Kiba's leg instead of my body. I then use my sheath to hit them in the foreheads knocking them away and, following through, hit them both in the solar plexus effectively ending the match.

"Winner Uzumaki Naruto," Iruka-sensei announced smugly though most of the class didn't notice.

The majority of the girls were foaming at the mouth and tried to attack me only for Hinata to stop that nonsense before it could reach me by literally blowing them away with a wind release ninjutsu. The boys were looking at me in complete shock and the majority of the civilians had fear in their eyes even if my new teammate tried to hide it. We then went back in class my two clones carrying the angry and defeated clan heirs, but they were subdued before anything troublesome could happen and I got a glare from Shikamaru for using that word.

First Yūhi Kurenai picked up the new Team 8 and seemed disappointed that Shino wasn't on her team, but didn't complain, and Asuma followed her in repeating the process. Then a man with dark brown hair, black eyes, pale complexion, average height, and black circles under his eyes came in.

"Team 11."

"Hai," we answered and he motioned for us to follow him which we did. We ended up in a nice training ground that I remembered stumbling on to when I was little.

"Well *cough* introduce your *cough* selves, whiskers first."

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I am twelve years old, my hobbies are training in fuinjutsu and the Kami Kaosu kenjutsu style of the Uzumaki clan, my likes are ramen, my blood family, my surrogate family, a certain fuzz ball I know, and my girlfriend Hinata, my dislikes are people who hate others for something beyond their control, spoiled brats, and people that think they should be handed everything because of their name, my dream isn't the same as my clones and let's leave it at that."

"Alright *cough* platinum blonde *cough* your turn."

"My name is Burēdo Kikyo, I am also twelve years old, my hobbies are improving my kenjutsu, sewing, and gardening, my likes are kenjutsu, Gaara, flowers, and children especially babies, they're soo cute, and my dislikes are people who use others as scape goats and can't face their own problems, and the sword wielding punks that call themselves samurai, when really all they are, are ninja Academy dropouts, and my dream is to surpass my father, Haruko of the Infinite Swords."

"Your father is Haruko of the Infinite swords," he has stars in his eyes.

"Hai."

"Hai, Haruko-sensei can be a real slave driver."

"Kikyo, may I meet your father one time, I heard he is a swordsman beyond compare, and I doubt that any self-respecting swordsmen wouldn't want to meet him."

"Sure Hayate-sensei, I bet that my tou-san would love to know that I have fellow swordsman as a teacher."

"Anyways, *cough* brownie you're turn."

"My name is Takeshi, I am also twelve years old, my hobbies are training and reading, my likes are people with strength, genuine people, and books, my dislikes are people that are cowards, rapists, abuse others for their own gain, and people that are given everything on a silver platter without working for anything, my dream is something that I'm still searching for."

"Alright *cough* my name is Gekkō Hayate *cough*, I am 23 years old *cough*, my hobbies are kenjutsu training and hanging *cough* out with my friends, my likes are swords, people that stay true to their beliefs, *cough* and people that have honor, my dislikes *cough* are people that are handed everything *cough* and those that give up *cough* on people to easily, my *cough* dream is to make a mark on *cough* the world, and then settle down *cough* and have a family."

"Sounds reasonable."

"Now tomorrow *cough* is the true test *cough* meet me here at *cough* nine in the morning *cough*," and he shunshis away.

I shunshi along with Kikyo to Ichikairu's and find everyone else already there. We all order and talk boisterously in till some drunk tried to hit me in the head with his sake bottle which I stopped with my sword sheath. I then used it to make him stumble back a few steps and gave him an insane look coupled with a massive amount of KI.

"Don't try that again, I'm not that stupid clone that would lie there and take it I'm the monster that you believed I was, at least to scum like you, now scram," and he did just that running away like the hounds of hell were on his heels.

"Well, that was interesting, now if you guys will excuse me I have to paint my room, I've been so busy with the little kids I'm teaching that I totally forgot about it."

"Kay see you Hina-hime," I said after giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Goodbye Hinata-chan."

"Goodbye imouto," Haku said smirking.

"Good luck," Kinimaro told her.

"Hn," Jūgo said not bothering to say anything with his ramen filled mouth.

Hinata then casually walks off in no hurry, towards the market to get stuff for her room and I shake my head knowing that the Hyuuga are screwed. We finish eating leaving a happy Teuchi with a lot of ryo in his pockets, and Jūgo angry at himself for eating so much. We walk back to the compound, but not before I go to see the hokage about my friends and I ninja IDs that we'll make tomorrow since we're special cases, knowing that he just wants to talk. I enter and sit down bowing to him respectfully but calling him jiji or old man.

"Naruto, I'm sorry about what happened, and I know that doesn't help at all, but I'm happy that you've made some true friends."

"Thank you jiji, you helped a lot, more than you know."

"JIJI! I'M GOING TO GET YO-" The child that was running with a kunai knife tripped on his very long scarf and fell on his face luckily not stabbing himself with the kunai, "hey you did you set up a trap for me to fall."

"No."

"You're lying, you set up a trap, to trip me, that's a bad thing I'm the grandson of the Sandaime."

"Ah, Konohamaru haven't seen you since you were a baby, but don't blame me again, kay?"

"No you did it," I flick his forehead causing him to go cross eyed and then fall back because of the force.

He seemed shocked that I had hit him and I walked out only to notice him following me down the street which I didn't register. I just walked towards a training ground where I told him I knew he was there, and sat on a stump.

"How did you know I was there?"

"I've been fighting in a war since I was five, you don't live through that without being able to sense anyone there whether or not that someone has bad intentions or no."

"Oh, so you fought in a war, but nothing big happened here, how do I know you're telling the truth?"

"I was in Kiri, there was a civil war there that I fought with my friends."

"I'm gonna be hokage one day."

"Oh really, why?" I asked wryly looking at him.

"So people will stop calling me honorable grandson, and acknowledge me for me, not my grandfather."

"That's not the correct reason," I told him in an almost scolding tone, "you need to become the hokage to protect everyone, even if you only have a few precious people."

"So it's not to get glory?"

"No, you might get glory from it, but it's to protect the people you love and are close to, that's what makes you strong, not hate, pride, revenge or glory, love."

"Oh, I understand, I need to find someone that I want to protect to make me stronger, I'll do just that Naruto-nii."

"I'll help you, I think you'll like Ranmaru and Satoshi, they're about your age."

"Cool, I'll train my hardest Naruto-sensei."

"I bet you will, Maru."

"Can we train tomorrow Naruto-sensei?"

"Hai, meet me at about four in the afternoon at the Senju compound."

"Hai, Naruto-sensei see you there."

"See you Maru."

I left him at the training ground before the high strung chunnin named Ebisu, started to yell at me because I was the Kyuubi brat. I clearly remember that he threw me in to a trash can and told me to stay there because that was where I belonged when I was about two. I'm guessing he's still kind of the b*tch of his family despite being a chunnin now, the reason he did that to me was to make himself feel better. He sees me and asks me where the honorable grandson is in a pompous voice like he was better than me.

"He's training, you high strung little b*tch."

"What the hell did you call me trash."

"Exactly what I said, you may be a chunnin but all I remember is that pathetic little gennin taking out his hurt on a child who couldn't fight back, and congratulations you have now lowered yourself to the level of the idiots that tortured you, hope you like yourself," and I walk off waving a hand and tuning him out as he yells profanities at me.

I just go towards the Senju compound and decide to tell Haruko about how his fan is our sensei, only to discover Kikyo already told him. He loved the fact that we had a swordsman as a teacher, but he wanted to meet him to learn what kind of man he was. I wonder how Hinata is doing with her room right now, she's probably fighting with her dad about it in some way or another.

8

When Hinata Got Home

Hinata's Pov

I came home with shopping bags and immediately went up to my room, and with the cloth I purchased covered my furniture. I grabbed the white primer and started coating the walls with it all the way up to the ceiling, covering that too, and after putting down painters tape the window sill in my room. I then got out the light lavender paint that I had, and after mixing it well did the same with white, except this time ignoring the window sill and the ceiling. I then grabbed some smaller brushes after drying the paint and started to paint a design that looked like a peacock feather on the wall.

The middle part of it was a dark red violet that was a shade redder than magenta, and it was surrounded by indigoes and dull purples. I then painted more coming off of it leaving some space in the middle, and did the same on the other side. In the middle I painted a regal looking Yuki with a very light blue crown so it looked almost like part of her fur, and in the middle of that crown was a sapphire. Underneath Yuki I painted an indigo pillow that had foxfire designs on it and shined like satin making some parts a beautiful royal blue. I was admiring my work when my father, without knocking I might add, walked in and started turning a multitude of colors looking at my masterpiece.

"What," he managed to choke out, "is that?"

"A picture of one of my summons with a crown, on a pillow surrounded by a peacock feather design," I reply without even a hint of nervousness or hesitation in my statement and he managed to make his skin fade from the brilliant purple it was to say.

"Take it down now," he glared at me.

"Nope, I just got this puppy up after about five hours, I'm not going to take this down."

"I said take it down now."

"Excuse me, you waltz in to my room without knocking, look at the painting I did on my wall, that took me five hours, and you just expect me to take it down on your command, well to f*cking bad bub," I grab his collar," now out," and throw him out just like I did his daughter the night before.

I then uncover all my furniture and get out the rugs I got laying them down and I put up my bean bags only to sit down in them and groan in comfort. These things were amazing along with my room, I could never do this in Kiri because we wouldn't stay in one place to long, but I finally managed to do it. I then got up and put my new sheets, blanket and pillows on the bed only to wash off, get in my pajamas and go to sleep setting my alarm clock to get up early tomorrow to teach the kids. Another reason is so that I can piss my dad off with the insistent beeping and ignore his lecture on getting up early like nobility, oh the joys of mornings.

8

Naruto's Pov

I get up early to meet Gai and Lee in their training finding it a good challenge and I'm used to getting up early so five wasn't a problem. We train for about an hour in till Gai and Lee decide to have a spar and I go back to the Senju compound to eat and wash off. After that I eat a very large and filling breakfast prepared by Haku and Jūgo which didn't have any eggs in it, if you don't know why you're stupid. Then we left for our assorted jobs and such and I went to the training ground with Kikyo and found Takeshi already there.

"Huh, and I thought that I was the only one that was early usually," he looked up.

"I didn't have anything better to do, so I came here."

"Ah, so you want to train with us, we usually warm up before a spar."

"Sure."

"Are you sure, we're considered A-rank shinobi, it's gonna be tough."

"Trust me I can deal."

"Alright."

We then started with stretching, after two laps around the field, with Kikyo in the lead, but thankfully Takeshi didn't let his guard down or become arrogant. We then ran more laps about ten more in fact before we went through taijutsu katas. Takeshi needed a little help with it seeing as how he only knew the academy style, and we told him that he should learn his own style. Then we worked on our kenjutsu katas while Kikyo forced Takeshi to do a serious workout that he actually didn't complain about. When Hayate-sensei arrived Takeshi was panting and was trying to hide exhaustion while we were warmed up nicely.

He explained that we had to go and sneak around the city to find specific items that each one of us are given, and the one who didn't get their item went back to the academy. He set the timer for two in the afternoon and we all left the training ground quickly. We all saw through the ruse and worked together to find our items, and we all found them at about ten. Hinata and Kikyo decided to go and burn Kakashi's book collection, and I tested Takeshi's elemental affinity. It was very interesting to say the least and it turns out that he has the magma bloodline.

He freaked at that and worried about it not knowing if anyone could teach him about it. I told him that he had a cousin in Kiri and I knew some of her magma jutsus, but he would have to seek her out to learn more. He was also shocked when he found out that she was the kage of Kiri and he smiled. I asked him about why and he told me that he was happy that he had family somewhere out there, and because they were in a high standing that they could ally with our country just to see him. I told him that I'd send one of my summons to her to give her the good news after the test. After that he set writing a letter to Mei so that she could confirm that she had a cousin.

When the bell rang we were at the field with all the things we were supposed to get, and he seemed shocked in till we told him that we worked to together. He then declared that we were a team even through his chronic coughing.

"You pass *cough* I now *cough* officially *cough* declare that *cough* we are the *cough* new team *cough* 11!"

"Did you doubt us sensei?"

"No all *cough* jounin ha- *cough* -ve to say *cough* that."

"Really?"

He nods and we all laugh in till Hayate-sensei gets in to a terrible coughing fit and Kikyo's sparse medic training kicks in and she drags him to the hospital to be looked at by Haku. Takeshi and I send the letter via a summon named Tsubasa, derived from Tsubasa no meaning winged referring to his swift ability to deliver things. After that we split ways seeing a wild eyed Kakashi who was looking for something and muttering about an 'art destroyer' and I chuckle. He then turns to me and lifts my passive self up by the collar and asks.

"Do you know who destroyed my precious books?"

"Yeah, Hina-chan and Kikyo, but I have a sneaking suspicion that some others helped her, Kikyo's at the hospital right now with Haku to try to help out with Hayate-sensei's chronic cough."

He drops me and bows in apology and seems to run back towards a particular place fearing who could've destroyed his books and what they might do to him. Takeshi and I laugh and I invite him over to the Senju compound which he agrees to. He wants help with his taijutsu, a chance to look at the jutsus he might learn, and maybe even a little weapons training, not all that much just finding his weapon which could take hours.

"Tadaima! And I brought Takeshi with me."

Kikyo was the first to us and greets Takeshi warmly and Guren does but in a crude way that makes him blush. Satoshi and Ranmaru do the same and I find that Misaki is here with them as well along with Maru. Then Jūgo comes over and Takeshi looked terrified of him, but most would be of the six foot fourteen year old, and he was followed by the two sannin. Behind them were Kikyo's tou-san and my hii-ojiisan both looking quite menacing? Well as menacing as someone could be reading my grandfather's literature and giggling with nosebleeds. I tell them that he's a distant cousin of Mei and they're ecstatic and start to tell him more about his cousin which he loves.

I have to pry him and, the newly arrived, Maru away from them so that he could look at some taijutsu forms that he could turn in to his own form, and I tell him that Gai-sensei will help him along with Lee. We then go to the pretty impressive weapon's room to which both boy's gawks at in awe. We then spar so that they can find their perfect weapons, and he does. He's a natural at the scythe but he'll have to incorporate it in to his technique, but he seems eager and heads straight towards the library after the conversation. Maru likes these strange longer than normal kunai that are attached to chains which I teach him how to seal and he is then picked up by Ebisu-ama.

All of us then make and eat a nice sized dinner and hii-ojiisan fills us in on his relationship with Chiyo and I involuntarily shiver thinking about a horrifying moment in my life having to do with that. I bury quickly so I don't have a flashback of that horrible day, and keep it in a very locked up portion of my mind that has some other memories I don't like to revisit.

After that I go to sleep after contacting Hinata through the seal, and chuckling at how she beat up her lecherous team mate. Kinimaro also helped tell the story and everyone had a good laugh before they went to bed that night.

**Sorry but this chapter the break of getting one thousand larger each and every time, maybe I'll do it someday, but not this chapter. Fornarniaooh pancakes out!**


End file.
